El Regreso del Principe
by K-tra
Summary: SPOiLERS LIBRO 6. Esta historia esta ambientada después del 6 libro “HP y el Príncipe Mestizo”. Después de lo sucedido a Dumbledore, McGonagall se encuentra en una muy difícil decisión la cuál puede llevar a toda la Orden al caos o al éxito. Alguien es va
1. Chapter 1

**El Regreso del Príncipe**

por **K-tra**

SPOiLERS LIBRO 6. Esta historia esta ambientada después del 6° libro "HP y el Príncipe Mestizo".Después de lo sucedido a Dumbledore, McGonagall se encuentra en una muy difícil decisión la cuál puede llevar a toda la Orden al caos o al éxito.Alguien es vampiro y está sediento...

Pairing: Severus/Harry, Severus/Lucius. (Pero nada explícito)

Raiting:M (Creo)

No Beteado.

Archivo: Pueden archivar esta historia donde quieran, si es que alguien quiere. Y si pueden envíenme un e-mail con la dirección, así puedo visitar donde la alojaron.

Comenzado: 18 agosto 2005  
Finalizado: 30 agosto 2005  
Total: 9 capitulos

Feedback: Sí... por supuesto. Esta es mi primer fanfic, así que acepto críticas de todo tipo. Buenas y/o malas. Pueden tirarme tomates o flores... todo me sirve para mejorar mi escritura...

Nota: No piensen mal de mi por como insulto a ciertos personajes aquí.. Mis personajes favoritos son y siempre serán Snape y Voldi.

Nota 2: La descripción del vampiro la basé en la representación de ellos según Joss Whedon de "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" y "Angel La Serie". Me parecen mucho más sexys así, que como los representa Bram Stocker o Anne Rice.

Y los datos sobre hombres-lobos fueron basados de el libro "Harry Dresden-Fool Moon"

Aviso: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Brothers. Esta historia fue escrita puramente por diversión. No obtengo ninguna ganacia con ella..

**CAPÍTULO 1**

La Profesora Minerva McGonagall caminaba rápidamente dentro de sus cuartos. Tenía que empacar todo.

Había llegado el verano, y como todos los años, ella volvía a casa; su segunda casa, porque Hogwarts era su hogar la mayor parte del año.

Pero ahora Hogwarts había cerrado.

Y la posibilidad de que volviera a abrir el año siguiente eran escasas.

Aunque la decisión caía en sus hombros, debía de todas formas seguir el 'consejo' del Ministro de la Magia.

Pero ella ya creía saber cuál sería ese 'consejo'.

El Colegio Hogwarts no habriría el año entrante.Ya no era seguro para los alumnos ni el grupo de Profesores según algunas mentes.

Mientras recorría sus habitaciones rápidamente con su varita en alto haciendo pequeñas florituras mientras sus pertenencias se guardaban en su baúl, el cúal debería ser de la misma marca que el del Profesor Moody, ya que prácticamente había vaciado las bibliotecas y estantes de sus cuartos y aún quedaba espacio para continuar con el contenido de su ropero.

Aún así en este ajetreo no paraba de pensar en los últimos días y murmuraba para sí...

"Aún no puedo creer que Albus llegara a ser tan tonto.

Confiar en Severus de esa forma basandose en una escusa tan pobre.

Y aunque no fuera una mentira, iguál no tendría tanto valor cómo para guardarle tanta confianza como Él le dio. "

No,.. no lo puedo creer...

No de Albus.

Él era muy inteligente; el mejor de los Magos de nuestro tiempo. Él se daría cuenta de que Severus lo estaba engañando todo este tiempo. Tantos años.

Quince año de que esa víbora nos siseaba sus mentiras y nadie pudo evitarlo. Simplemente porque sabíamos o creíamos que Dumbledore tenía un excelente motivo, un secreto de Severus, por el cuál el Director colocaba su entera confianza en él.

Albus era un genio. De ahí sus locuras.

Jamás habría creido algo así.

Severus arrepentido, como no...

Quien puede creer que Severus pueda arrepentirse de algo. Y de la muerte de los Potter justamente. Todo el mundo sabía que los odiaba.

Tiene que haber algo más. Algo que Potter olvidó mencionar.

Potter dice que Albus le dijo... bahhh, eso debe ser una mentirita que le dijo el Director para que Potter dejara de curiosear.

Ese Potter, siempre queriendo saber todo. Cuando uno no le dice ciertas cosas por su propio bien.

Pero no..., la curiosidad puede más que él.

Y para colmo ahora Potter guarda en secreto el último trabajo de Albus. Y sus últimas órdenes.

----------------------

El resto de los Profesores ya se habían marchado a sus hogares.

Ya con todo empacado y apuntando con su varita a su baúl suspiró unas palabras y el baúl desapareció.

Saliendo de sus cuartos de Jefa de la casa Griffindor, decidió no pasar por la oficina del Director, de la cuál ahora era tan de ella como lo había sido de Dumbledore unos días atrás. Ya que ella ahora era oficialmente la nueva Directora del Colegio Hogwarts De Mágia y Hechizería.

Pero sólo había podido ejercer no más que un par de días ántes de la llegada de fines del curso.

Caminaba ya por los pasillos, los cuáles parecían acompañarla en sus sentimientos. Todo estaba tranquilo y solitario. Demasiado.

Extrañaba el murmullo de los rincones, el eco de pasos acelerados de los alumnos, los fantasmas del castillo, los cuáles nadie había vuelto a ver después del funeral.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado y tan rápido.

Nunca se había sentido tan sola y desprotegida, abandonada.

Aunque la seguridad mágica del castillo aún funcionaba y sabía que no corría ningun riesgo en ese momento; no olvidaba que esa seguridad había sido violada apenas unos días atrás.

Saliendo del portal principal, paso frente a el lago y se detuvo cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid por unos momentos.

"Él está dentro, lo sé. Él sabe que me voy" – Pensaba ella mientras reanudaba su marcha hacia las afueras del castillo. – "No es necesario despedirnos. Él cuidará todo, como siempre. Y sabe que nos veremos pronto en la casa de Potter."

Él necesita estar sólo, y recordar a su amigo, como yo planeo hacer.

La única persona que confió en Hagrid. Pobre Hagrid. La vida a sido dura con él. Siempre es dura con los más débiles.

Nos veremos mi amigo, pronto. Pero ahora yo también necesito mi espacio. Necesito pensar, tengo mucho en que pensar.

Hogwarts, La Orden, Potter... y Severus.

No olvidemos al traidor.

Pobre Potter; él no es débil, pero parece que la vida no a tomado eso en cuenta e igual le dio su ración.

Obligandolo a perder parte de su niñes, ver las cosas de una forma en la que debería estar prohibido que un niño las viera. Las viviera.

Pero él ya no es un niño.

Mentalmente hace mucho que dejó de serlo. La vida lo a obligado a madurar temprano. Pero aún así, no lo suficiente para lo que ella le traerá.

Mmmhh, quien soy yo para juzgar.

Ya en las afueras del Colegio, y lejos de la seguridad de éste, Minerva mira a el cielo, - "Está claro y sin ninguna nube, podría apparatar pero no tengo apuro en llegar." - Asi qué sube a su escoba y se aleja lentamente.

----------------

Nadie notó que una bruja aterrizaba en su vecindario. Como tantas otras veces.

Nadie nunca pensó eso de su vecina.

Nadie jamás pensaría algo asi de un McConagall.

La vieja casa de la antigüa familia McConagall no era una mansión, era un grán caserón, viejo, humedo, pero aún habitable.

La Señora Minerva McConagall, viuda de Oro Radcliffe; no tenía hijos ni nadie que la acompañara, excepto (por lo que sabían los vecinos) una vieja gata griz a rayas.

Los más antigüos vecinos la conocián desde niña, algunos hasta fueron compañeros de escuela de ella, hasta que sus padres decidieron no seguir con la costumbre local de enviar sus hijos al Colegio que estaba frente a la plaza del pueblo para sus estudios secundarios. Y decidieron enviarla a un Colegio de internados, muy lejano del cuál ella pasaba 10 meses al año.

Luego un día ella contrajo matrimonio y por un par de décadas nadie supo de ella. Salvo una vieja miga de la niñéz con la cúal mantenía correspondencia.

Unos 17 años atrás ella retornó al pueblo, y obviamente nadie la reconocía. Pero la curiosidad pudo más con sus vecinos al ver que el antigüo y abandonado caseron de los McConagall estaba siendo nuevamente habitado. Y para sorpresa de aquellos que la recordaban al ver que era Minerva quién había vuelto.

-------------

Ya había anochecido cuando ella arrivó al jardín trasero de su casa. Y aunque ya había llegado el verano, había una brisa fresca, demasiada fresca para sus viejos huesos, por lo que se apresuró a dar la vuelta hasta el frente y entrar en su casa, con un solo objetivo en mente... encender las estufas y prepararse una gran tetera con mucho limón y talvés algún pastelito de compañía.

Saliendo del vestíbulo había dos piezas inmediatas, una a cada lado, la de la izquierda era una mezcla de living con sala de estudio, y la de la derecha un comedor con grandes y viejos muebles de madera.

Dejando su abrigo en el perchero del recibidor, se dirijió a la pieza de la derecha y se puso a encender la chimenéa.

La casa estaba a oscuras y así la dejó mientras se dirigía a la cocina que estaba a continuación del comedor, guiándose por el reflejo de las llamas de su estufa.

Su casa bajo la vista de cualquiera, era de aspecto muy muggle, y así le gustaba a ella.

Habiendo verificado que su baúl había llegado al lugar correcto, se dispuso a preparse el té.

No es que dudara de sus habilidades como bruja, pero es que últimamente se estaba volviendo medio olvidadiza, cuando no tenía algún que otro pequeño herror.

Pero eso era completamente comprensible teniendo en cuenta los infernales tres últimos días que ha tenido que vivir.

Regresando al comedor para preparar todo para su (un poco atrasada) merienda, se dirije a encender la estufa del estudio y encender algunas luces... talves.

El estudio tenía una gran estufa empotrada en la pared frente a su puerta. Con un juego de tres sillones tan antigüos como la casa, pero no menos cómodos. Los dos sillones más grandes estaban uno frente al otro y de perfíl a la estufa, mientras que él tercero y más pequeño estaba dejado en un rincón de la sala, cerca de la puerta de entrada, repleto de almohadones en tela escocesa.

Había una ventanal de cuatro hojas sobre uno de los sillones grandes. Y frente a ella, pasando los sillones se veía una mesa de madera rectangular con un par de sillas, frente a una enorme biblioteca que ocupaba toda la extensión de la pared.

Pasando rápidamente por entre los sillones y dirijiendose hacia la estufa, no notó la presencia de algo extra en la habitación.

Habiendo encendido la estufa con un vigorozo fuego que lamía con furia sus paredes, ella percibe algo y se voltéa.

No sabe lo que es, no logra ver bien, pero rápidamente y varita en mano, da unos cuantos rápidos pasos hacia la puerta y apunta hacia uno de los sillones. El más grande, frente a la ventana.

Una gran capa negra y aparentemente con su dueño incluido, descansaban en toda la extensión del sillón.

Dormía, sin haber notado nada.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2 

Con su varita apuntando directamente a lo que Minerva suponía sería donde estaría la cabeza del intruso, dijo – "Presentese!" –en voz alta y autoritaria.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Sabía que no podía ser nadie de la Órden, pero tampoco un Mortifago ya que no la había atacado aún, se decide por utilizar un conjuro.

- "Enervate!" – y una luz salió desprendida de su varita hacia el cuerpo del instruso, pero los resultados no eran los esperados. El intruso despertó y reaccionó. Pero no sin ántes petrificarla de miedo.

Al chocar el conjuro con el cuerpo, este se movió tan rapidamente sobre el sillón que Minerva no logró ver más que un borrón de telas negras. Y frente a ella se presentó una cara desconocida, protuberante en su frente, con arrugas y amarillos ojos como los de gatos o serpientes. Y acompañados de una par de grandes colmillos con dientes como de sierra todos terminando en pequeñas puntas.

Y le estaba gruñendo, esa cosa la cuál ella no supo describir que era, le estaba gruñendo en su propia casa.

Sacando valor como buena Griffindor que es, le hizo frente.

Ya estaba a punto de lanzarle un echizo paralizador, cuando notó dos cosas. Una, el ser no se había movido del sillón, se encontraba arrodillado sobre él pero no hacía ningun intento por atacar. Y dos – su ropa y cabello le hacían recordar a alguien. Pero no podía ser.

Asegurándose que el ser no se moviera o diera algún signo de querer atacar, ella se desplazo nuevamente a través de la habitación hasta la chimenéa, siempre con su varita en alto hacia el intruso.

Tomó unos polvos Flú y lanzándolos a la estufa gritó, - "Tonks, Moody, quién sea, vengan rápido a mi casa. Ya! "-

Mucho más rápido de lo que ella esperaba aparecieron por la chimenéa y otros aparatando, Lupin, Tonks, y la Señora Weasley. Y quién ella no hubiese esperado, Hagrid.

Todos asombrados al ver la escena frente a ellos, tomaron posición alrededor de McConagall y alzaron sus varitas ante el intruso.

Este ya no gruñia, seguía sin moverse, pero ahora se sujetaba el hombro izquierdo.

Con una expresión de dolor, miró a la cara a cada uno, y dando un pequeño suspiro bajó la cabeza dejando que su lacio cabello negro le cubriera la cara.

Segundos más tarde, yacía desmayado sobre el sillón.

Nadie había echo nada, simplemente había caído.

Y en ese momento arriva por medio de la cadena Flú, Harry Potter, y Hermion Granger.

Dandoles un buen susto a todos ya que no esperaban a nadie más.

Minerva ordena. –" Vigilenlo mientras enciendo alguna luz en esta pieza."-

Hagrid quien no poseía varita, por lo tanto estorbaba en el camino, tomó haciento en el sillón bajo la ventana pronunciando – "Nunca había visto uno en persona."-

Inmediatamente habidas siendo encendidas las luces Minerva pregunta – "¿Alguien puede informarme que es ese _ser_ sobre mi sillón y porque se parece tanto a Snape?".

Todos le dirijieron la mirada a McGonagall excepto Harry que estaba como hipnotizado viendo hacia el sillón, y Hagrid que le brillaban los ojos y miraba enbelezado a ese extraño ser.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que Hagrid acababa de encontrar un remplazo para Norbert. Si uno se guiaba por su mirada. "Si... definitivamente parecía que Hagrid encontró mascota nueva. Si es que eso no nos mata primero." pensó.

------------------

Tonks y la Señora Weasley tomaron haciento, un poco apretujadas, junto a Hagrid.

Mientras que Harry preguntó lo que todos querían saber.

- "Que ser es ese?"

Lupin sin ocultar su nervioso dijo – Respndiendo a la Directora McGonagall y a ti Harry, no lo sé. En mis años de estudio y conocimientos sobre la Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, nunca encontré algo así.

Que era exactamente? Sería humano, medio-transfigurado en algo horrible? O era simplemente un monstruo? El sabía que habían varias criaturas que tenían una vaga apariencia humana cómo ser los centauros, bueno, esos no tanto, pero otros como las sirenas y los tritones, los vampiros, etc, etc.. – pero nunca había visto algo como lo que tenía enfrente – pensaba Lupin.

- "Muy bien" – dijo Minerva. – "Así que asumo que nadie sabría decirme porqué se parece a Snape. Y me refiero a su ropa y cabello."

- "Talvés es el Profesor Snape" – comentó en baja voz Tonks. Pero todos la escucharon.

- "O sea, ehh..., ¿alguien sabe si el Profesor Snape es alguna clase de Animagus o algo...?"

- "No creo que debas llamarlo 'Profesor' a ese asesino... No olviden que yo lo vi asesinar a Dumbledore frente a mi; y si esto aquí es Snape, porque no lo matamos y ya?"

Ya dando un paso hacia el sillón Harry ofrece. – "Si me premiten yo..."

Pero Minerva lo detuvo. – "No Potter. Primero no estamos seguro. Y además piensa, que haría Snape en mi casa, y porqué su cambio de apariencia?"

- "Después de lo sucedido, Snape sólo vendría a aquí para asesinarte Minerva." – Decía la Señora Weasley

Mientras todos hablaban Hermione seguía observando a Hagrid, quien aún no había dicho su opinión, pero que no dejaba de mirar a la criatura. Pero ahora con una mirada pícara y de satisfacción.

En eso, el habitante del sillón comienza a emitir unos sonidos quejosos mesclados con gruñidos.

Y Lupin toma una decisión y se la propuso a Minerva – "Sería bueno que lo restrinjamos de alguna manera ántes de que vuelva en sí. Y si es posible, cambiarlo de ubicación ya que estando aquí puede intentar escapar por la puerta o la ventana.

Sería bueno una pieza sin ventanas, para reducir sus posibilidades de escape."

- "Todas las habitaciones de la casa poseen una ventana al menos, ..pero... el cuarto de huéspedes la tiene enrejada. Talvés ese sirva."

- "OK, ahora tendríamos que atarlo, asegurarlo; no sé si cuerdas serán suficientes."

Pero Hermione, quien no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde su arribo, intervino.

- "Creo que Hagrid sabe que podríamos hacer."

Hagrid al oír su nombre levanto su vista hacia Hermione con una expresión seria.

- "Pero claro" – comentó Tonks – "Si en cuanto llegamos dijistes algo como 'que nunca habias visto uno de estos en persona'. ¿O sea que sabes lo que és?"

Lupin se golpeó la frente viendo su torpeza al no haber prestado demasiada atención a Hagrid cuando llegaron. Pero recordando exactamente que el semigigante había mencionado esas palabras, lo invitó a hablar.

- "Ehh, si, sé algo...; pero lo mejor para hacer ahora mismo sería atarlo de alguna forma, ya que son muy fuertes. Remus, no lo intentes con cuerdas, no van a servir.

Lo mejor sería hierro, de algún tipo, .. cadenas."

Y Harry no pudo evitar pensar, disimulando su sonrisa, que pensarían los vecinos de McGonagall si supieran que tenía un ser/hombre encadenado a su cama de huéspedes...

Hermione lo estaba estudiando... "que le pasa a Hermione hoy?"

Primero Hagrid y ahora yo- penso para si mismo. Había visto a Hermione mirando atentamente a Hagrid, y no le gustaba ver ahora esa misma mirada dirijida a él.

-----------------

Tonks, y la Señora Weasley quedaron en la planta baja para revisar que no hubieran más intrusos en la casa. Mientras que Lupin llevaba el cuerpo inconciente flotando horizontalmente por la escalera hacia el piso superior.

McGonagall iba adelante, con su varita en una mano y sosteniendo el largo de su túnica con la otra. Hagrid iba detrás de ellos.

Y unos escalones mas atrás Harry y Hermione.

Harry no podía entender porque no lo mataban ya!. O al menos hacerlo sufrir un poco con algun Cruciatus. Él estaba más que dispuesto para esa tarea.

Era obvio que era Snape; ok, su cara era diferente, pero cualquiera se daba cuenta de que era Snape. Porque se negaban a verlo?

Y Hermione seguía dandole esas miraditas disimuladas. Lo estaba estudiando por alguna razón.

Hayyy... si Ron hubiese estado en la cocina junto con ellos cuando McGonagall llamó, y no durmiendo arriba, él de seguro me apoyaría - pensaba Harry.

Ya habían llegado a la habitación, la ventana y sus cortinas estaban cerradas y una pequeña luz en uno de los lados de la puerta alumbraba el cuarto.

No estaba muy amueblado; tenía lo básico, un ropero, una mesa de luz y una cama, todo en madera.

Había un espejo sobre una pequeña cómoda cercana a la ventana. Y nada más.

Las paredes eran de madera, al igual que el piso y el resto de la casa.

Lupín hizo aparecer una fuertes y gruesas cadenas en cada lado de la cabecera de la cama y las ató mágicamente a las muñecas del cuerpo. Pero dejándolas bastante largas para no quitar demasiada mobilidad dentro de la cama.

Minerva puso un hechizo de guardia en la ventana y otro alrededor de la cama, evitando así que la criatura saliera de ella si lograba safar de las cadenas, pero permitiendo la entrada a cualquiera. En resumen, él ser no podía salir, pero cualquiera podría entrar.

Hermione sacó su varita e hizo aparecer unas cómodas sillas acolchonadas para ellos cinco; teniendo previsto en hacer la de Hagrid extra fuerte y extra amplia.

Y todos tomaron asiento a una distancia prudente, alrededor de la cama.

Menos de un minuto había pasado cuando Tonks y Moody aparecen en la puerta del dormitorio.

- "Ya revisamos todos los rincones y no encontramos nada." - Dijo Tonks, mientras que Moody saludaba a los presentes.

- "Recién había llegado a Grimauld Place cuando me encontré con la Señora Weasley que se a marchado ya que considera que no es bueno dejar el lugar cuidado por cuatro niños durmiendo. Y tuvo la amabilidad de pedirme si podía tomar su lugar aquí ya que mi experiencia con seres oscuros es mayor a la de ella.

Por supuesto ya estoy al tanto de todo."

Moody pronunció todo ese derrame de palabras sin quitar ambos ojos de la cama.

Y dando unos pasos más decidió acercarse a la cabecera diciendo, - "¿ya ha hablado mientras la Señora Weasley no estuvo aquí?"

Y todos negaron con la cabeza.

- "Pero parece que Hagrid sabe qué es o quien."- Dijo McGonagall.

- "Bien, eso será de mucha ayuda ya que yo no tengo la menor ídea de que especie puede ser."

- "Pero Moody, yo admito que estoy perdido en revelar que puede ser, pero alguien con sus conocimientos..." – dijo Lupin ántes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba dciendo.

En eso, el ser de la cama abre los ojos y levanta su cabeza.

Su mirada era confusa, como si no entendiera lo que sucedía.

Y Hagrid se levantó de su silla con una amplia sonrisa – "ojos amarillos, son los más lindos. Jamás hubiese pensado que El Director Dumbledore tuviera uno de mascota."-

Y voltenado su cabeza para mirar a todos, sin notar el asombro e incredulidad que presentaba la cara del _Ser_, dijo – "No es precioso?"-

Sin poder creer lo que oía, Ojo Loco Moody le preguntó a Hagrid.

– "Hagrid, podrías iluminarnos con tu sabiduría. ¿Qué y/o quién es?"

- "¿No es obvio?

Es el Profesor Snape. Es un Vampiro Aureliano."

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación.

El vampiro, el cuál parecía ser el Profesor Snape, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder creer lo que veía a su alrededor.

Y pensaba. – ¿Porque lo habían encadenado, ¿qué estaba pasando, ¿y cómo Hagrid se enteró de eso?

Harry se acercó a la cama y dijo en un suspiro, - "Yo sabía que era Snape."-

Y automáticamente sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y apuntó al vampiro.

Decidido a matar esa cosa, vió por el rabillo de su ojo derecho, cómo un gran bulto se avalanzaba sobre él, mientras que a la vez varías voces gritaban. Pero sobre todas el oía la de Hermione, - "No! Harry, no lo hagas.."-

- "¿Por qué?" – preguntó Harry encontrandosé boca arriba en el suelo y viendo las cabezas de Lupín y Hermione sobre él. Pero la que más ocupaba espacio era la de Hagrid. – "Harry, espera. Y quédate quieto."-

Moody y Tonks se habían quedado junto a la cama, uno a cada lado, con sus varitas en la mano, sin estar muy seguros de los que pasaba.

Cuando una voz grave se olló, - "Alguien puede explicarme que sucede aquí, porque sinceramente nunca estuvo en mis pensamientos que Minerva fuera a encadenarme a una de sus camas para una reunión de la Órden. Y alguien podría desatarme ántes de que me decida por un conjuro doloroso o ponsoñoso. O es que no se han dado cuenta que estoy herido... "–

'Si!... definitivamente era Snape.' Pensaron todos.


	3. Chapter 3

GRACIAS por el feedback. !

Ahora a lo que me preguntaron: un vampiro Aureliano. Esta informacionlo obtuve de la serie de television Buffy y de otros libros.. Existen varias diferentes familias de vampiros cada una con diferentes características. En la serie Buffy, la familia o Orden de Aurelio (llamensen Aurelianos) eran la familia de vampiros guerreros, los mas sanguinarios y temidos. Pero todo esto lo explico en la historia, asi que ya lo veran.

Existen otros clanes/familias con diferentes características.

Gracias por los comentarios y preguntas... espero que disfruten el resto de la historia... y diganme si voy muy mal o horrible..:)

K-tra

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Varias voces se alzaron a la vez. Pero sobre todas las de Harry, - "dejenmé, dejenmé; le voy a dar taaanto dolor." - Mientras Hagrid lo sostenía y Hermione trataba de calmarlo.

Minerva estaba congelada. No podía creer la valentía, estupidéz y atrevimiento que tenía Snape al presentarse en su casa. En su casa. Después de lo que hizo.

Hermione ya canzada de tratar de calmar a Harry, optó por poner orden en general.

- "Por favor. Sentémosno. Creo que así no vamos a llegar a nada.

Es una situación confusa, pero talvés, hablando la aclaremos."

Varias caras la miraron con asombro, excepto Harry que seguía luchando en vano por librarse de las enormes manos de Hagrid; y no había escuchado nada.

La mayoría tomó asiento y miraban a Snape con una mezcla de odio/curiosidad, la cuál no había visto ántes en sus colegas y/o alumnos.

Excepto Hagrid, que ya no miraba a Harry sino a él, nuevamente con esa sonrisa comparable a la de un niño en una dulcería y que su mamá le acabara de decir 'Come todo lo que quieras, es todo tuyo'.

Y Snape ya estaba pensando que esa sonrisa era posiblemente mucho más peligrosa que el resto de las miradas.

- O bien, otro problema más Severus– pensaba para sí.

Lupin fue el primero en hablar. – "¿Es verdad que eres un vampiro?"

- "No!" – respondió Severus. – "No se de donde sacan esas tonterías"-

Harry que ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, decidió hablar.

- "Será por tu cara. Asesino, traidor! "-

- "¿Por mi cara?"- Y mirando como la sonrisa de Hagrid se ensanchaba increiblemente aún más, levantó su brazo derecho que no estaba herido y llevó su mano a la frente. Y cerró los ojos sitiéndose derrotado. - Porqué tuvo que pasarme esto justo ahora, hoy. Años ocultándolo de todos, excepto Dumbledore. Eso no era bueno, menos ahora que toda la Orden se había enterado. Obviamente el dolor le distrajo al punto de olvidar de mantener su máscara humana.

Levantó su mirada y vió que Moody se había alejado de él, eso era bueno, no quería a ese viejo loco cerca. Pero Tonks seguía ahí.

En ese momento notó que Minerva le estaba hablando.

- "¿Qué haces en mi casa? Y danos una buena escusa para no terminarte ahí mismo."

Pero Lupin tenía otra curiosidad,.. – "No puedes ser un vampiro; yo he estudiado a los vampiros y no tienen tu apariencia. Hagrid debe estar equivocado." - Y busco con sus ojos la aprobación de Moody, pero no la encontró.

Hagrid decide que ya tiene bastante con Harry, y lo suelta, no ántes obligandolo a que tome asiento y advirtiéndole que no se mueva.

Hagrid dio unos pasos acercándose a la cama, y trató de acariciar la arrugada protuberancia en la frente de Severus, pero este le gruñió con toda su energía.

El sonido era cómo el de una gran pantera.

Hagrid aún sonriendo dice sin sacar sus ojos de Snape, -"Cómo Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Extrañas, es mi deber conocer toda clase y variedad de especies."

Pero Snape lo interrumpe, -"Yo no soy una criatura, soy una persona! "- mostrando toda su filosa dentadura.

- "Como les decía, es mi deber conocerlas y saber de sus cuidados, y algunas veces me encuentro con especies, razas o variedades completamente desconocidas u olvidadas por los libros de estudio y demás..."

Cualquiera podía notar con que orgullo Hagrid daba su discurso, su pecho se había ensanchado de ese orgullo, posiblemente por poder demostrarles a todos porqué Dumbledore había confiado en él para el cargo de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Extrañas. Demostrarles que no había sido por lástima, sino por sus conocimientos. Este era su momento.

Y así comenzó Hagrid, dejando a más de uno en esa habitación con la boca muy abierta de asombro ante el echo de que Él, el Profesor Rubeus Hagrid, sabía de lo que hablaba.

- "Se sabe que por los tiempos de comienzos del Colegio Hogwarts, o sea hace mas o menos mil años atrás, existían trece diferentes clanes de Vampiros. Cada uno de los clanes poseían características que los diferenciaban unos de otros.

Al pasar el tiempo, algunas de esas familias o clanes fueron desapareciendo por diferentes motivos, a veces por guerras, entre los propios clanes o por enfrentamientos con otras criaturas como ser los Licanos.

Es de conocimiento general que los Vampiros y los Licanos, nunca se llevaron muy bien.

En ralidad, se odian bastante..."

Hermione le prestaba su completa atención al darse cuenta de que realmente nada de eso lo había encontrado en la biblioteca de Hogwarts o en sus libros privados.

Mientras que Harry tenía que interrumpir con una pregunta mas que obvia en su respuesta, según Hermione.

- "Profesor... eh.. Hagrid... ¿que es un Licano?"

- "Un Licano es una de las tres variantes de Hombres-Lobo que existen, Harry."

- "¿Hay tres tipos de hombre-lobo?" Preguntó Hermione y Lupin juntos.

Al parecer ni Lupin estaba al tanto de esos echos.

- "Si, estan los Hexenwolves, Licántropos y los mas que comunes, llamados hombres lobo. La mayoría de la gente pinsa que Licántropos es lo mismo que hombre lobo, pero realmente es sólo una variante de esa maldición." – explicaba Hagrid.

- Y Hermione en su sed de conocimiento seguía interrumpiendo, - "¿qué diferencias tienen?"

- "Bueno, ehh, los Hexenwolves, son magos o hechizeros que al iguál que un Animago, cambia de forma a voluntad, sin regirse por los estados de la Luna. Pueden ser o no Animagos de otra forma. Pero al convertirse pierden todo raciosinio y conciencia.

Los Licántropos, son Lobos que se transforman en humanos. O sea es un Hombre-lobo pero a la inversa. Y al iguál que los Hexenwolves, no están regidos por la Luna.

Y los hombres-lobo convencionales, serían como nuestro buen amigo aquí, el Profesor Lupin."

Hermione no podía dejar de pensar que si Hagrid hubiera dado todas sus clases de esta forma, ella se hubiese inscripto en ellas sin pensarlo dos veces.

Moody quien estaba tratando de sacar su ojo giratorio para limpiarlo, ya que parecia que se había vuelto a atascar, preguntó..- "Muy interesante todo eso, pero me pregunto...¿cómo es que sabes todo eso?. No es que dude de tu palabra, pero..."-

- "Muchas cosas las he aprendido en el bosque prohibido. Todos saben que no soy muy aficionado a los libros. Pero de todas formas, lo que sé no se encuentra en libros. Siempre tenía buenos amigos en el bosque. Amigos que les gustaba charlar conmigo. Aunque ahora ya no soy tan bienvenido."

En eso, oyen un quejido, era Snape, estaba nuevamente inconciente. Y Hagrid al estar tan cerca de él, nota como parte de las mantas están cubiertas de sangre.

- "Está herido, y yo aquí charlando..."- y con un gruñido, Hagrid comenzó a desabotonar la túnica de Snape en busca de la herida.

McGonagall en ese momento se levanta y enérgicamente le ordena Tonks a ir a la cocina y buscar unas vendas, y llamar a Madame Pomfrey, pero Hagrid las interrumpe –"Yo puedo cuidarlo, Mdme Pomfrey no sabría que hacer."-

Harry que no entendía porque tanto alboroto por la salud de Sanpe, y sin ofrecer la más mínima ayuda, le pregunta a Hagrid –"¿entonces que tipo de chupasangre es él?."

Hagrid que después de quitar varias prendas negras y haber bajado la túnica hasta la cintura de Snape, localizó la herida en el hombro izquierdo.

- "Mhhh, parece algún tipo de mordida..."-

El siempre impaciente Potter... – "Hagrid!"-

- "Ohh, si, si. Profesora McGonagall, podría acercarse con su varita, yo no poseo una como usted recordará y necesitaré su ayuda."

Harry ya ofendido por la poca atención que Hagrid le daba, voltea hacia Hermione y le pregunta con un moviemiento de cabeza.

Ella le responde levantando los hombros y haciendo un pequeño pucherito.

-------------

Luego de haber sido vendado y seguir completamente inconciente; cubren a Snape con las mantas que habían ya en la cama y Minerva y Hagrid retornan a sus asientos.

Comenzaron a tener una conversación acelerada en la cuál no incluyeron ni a Harry o Hermione.

Esto llevo a que Harry perdiera la paciencia y levantándose con un golpe de su silla se acerca a los demás, bajo la mirada de asombro de Hermione.

- "Hagrid, creo que tenemos Hermione y yo, el mismo derecho que ustedes de enterarnos de cualquier información que estén hablando aquí."

Hagrid miró a McGonagall, McGonagall miro a Hermione y a Harry y asintió con la cabeza. – "Bien, es verdad. Acerquense."-

Moody se dirigió a Harry, -"Estábamos hablando sobre la extraña presencia de Snape aquí. Y si alguien ya sabía de su condición vampírica. Y hasta donde sabemos sólo Dumbledore podría-debería saberlo."-

- "Como ya mencioné ántes, habían trece Clanes o familias, como algunos le decían.

En la actualidad se cree que sólo quedan siete de esas trece.

Las mas conocidas son los Teples y los Romanov, que son las únicas que se estudian en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Y de las cuáles son las únicas que se creen en existencia. Pero, mis amigos en el bosque siempre me aseguraron que eso no era correcto. Ellos están seguros que al menos siete de esos clanes aún existían.

Y aquí Señores y Señoras mías, (Hagrid señalaba con entusiasmo hacia el ocupante de la cama) está la prueba.

- "Hagrid, dinos, cómo sabes que Snape pertenece a cierto clan.. eh... ¿Aurelo era?"

- "Aurelius, Profesor Lupin. Eran o es, uno de los clanes guerreros, vengativos y más temidos en su tiempo.

De ahí su apariencia, sus marcas en la cara. Intimidaban al enemigo ántes de atacar simplemente con mostrarse en su verdadera forma y así a veces ganaban sin tener un gran enfrentamiento en combate."

- "Te creo Hagrid (decía Harry), esa carita es bastante mas intimidante que las que hemos visto en los libros.

No parece humano."

- "No lo son."- Dijo Moody – "Son bestias de la oscuridad."

- "No soy una bestia, soy una persona..."

Se oyó gruñir al fondo. Snape había vuelto en si.

Ya era demasiado, cada vez que abría los ojos, los demás estaban hablando de él y comparándolo con criaturas o bestias.

Y para colmo, seguía encadenado, con un horrible dolor en su hombro, y nadie le daba explicación alguna.

- "¿Porqué sigo atado?. Minerva...?"

Minerva levantándose rápidamente y varita en mano dió unos pasos hacia la cama.

- "Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso? Has perdido la razón Severus, o es la memoria?"

Un par de amarillos ojos buscaron en Hagrid aquella sonrisa, pero ya no estaba.

- "Qué haces aquí Severus? En mi casa, como te atreves. Que acaso tienes un deseo de muerte tan grande, porque aquí...?"

Pero Severus la detuvo, levantando una mano dijo – "Minerva, sinceramente, no sé por qué me dices eso!."-

Ojo Loco Moody dando un prolongado suspiro – "Esto es demasiado raro. Debe ser perdida de memoria como dice Minerva, aunque prefiero pensar que es una trampa.

Una muy elaborada trampa que aún no logro comprender del todo."-

- "¿Porque estabas en mi sillón?"

- "Estaba en tu sillón porque cuando arrivé no estabas y me quedé dormido mientras esperaba. Además el estar herido no me ayudaba con el estar conciente constantemente, como habrás notado."

- "Eso no explica el qué haces aquí."

- "¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?

Vine como estaba previamente arreglado, a la tercera noche. O sea hoy.

No esperaba ser herido ántes de llegar, pero fuera de eso, todo va tal como lo planeamos.

Aquí estoy y espero las órdenes.

Minerva...?"

Minerva no entendió nada y sus expresiones lo demostraban. Pero no era la única. Todos estaban igual.

- "No, no,... de qué hablas?"

- Y Snape comenzó a preocuparse. – "Minerva, explícame que sucede aquí. Porque estoy confundido."-

- "Tú estás confundido, tú. Tú que asesinastes cobardemente a Dumbledore para luego huír con el resto de los Mortifagos. Tú que ayudastes a Draco Malfoy a terminar su trabajito. Tú estás confundido?."- Harry quien se había levantado de su silla y gritaba sus acusaciones mientras se acercaba a un encadenado Snape que seguía sin entender nada.

Pero nuevamente Hagrid salió a detener a Harry. No podían perder el control sin ántes tener algunas respuestas. Y éstas parecían ser muy interesantes.

Snape paseo por las caras de los presentes y en todos vió lo mismo, rabia, odio y talvés algo de pena? Pero no podía ser. Y ahí entendió.

- "Minerva..., ...es que no les has dicho nada? "

Y la mirada de todos fue hacia una nerviosa Profesora Directora McGonagall que les devolvió la mirada con asombro.

- "¿Nada de qué?"

Ya Snape convencido de la idiotéz de sus colegas se resignó a hacer una pregunta que a su opinión era estúpida. Pero no veía otra opción. – "De qué me preguntas..., no puedo creer que lo olvidaste. La caja Minerva. La caja."

Minerva seguía perdida.

- "La caja que YO sé que el Director te entregó en Marzo pasado. Dime que Dumbledore te entregó una caja. Pequeña, plateada, de metal..."

Todos miraban como si fuera un partido de tenis, de Snape a McGonagall a Snape. Mientras que la Profesora fruncia su frente en concentración y duda, sin quitar la vista de Snape.

Seguro que en los últimos días su memoria le había jugado varias malas pasadas, pero no puede haber olvidado algo así. De repente los ojos de Minerva quedaron más tristes

– "¿Una con grabados alrededor?-"

- "Si Minerva, una plateada con runas grabadas en su tapa y costados."-

Snape ya no sabía que pensar, esto era demasiado, como pudo Minerva olvidar algo así.

- "Supongo que ya le explicaste a la Orden sobre su contenido."

Minerva miró el suelo. – "No aún no. Es que la olvidé por completo. Pero que tiene esto que ver con el asesinato de Albus.?"

- "Sí¿qué tiene que ver?"- preguntaba Harry – "esto es otra trampa como sospechó Moody."

Sin prestarle atención aHarry, Snape continuó - "Minerva, esa caja continene una selección de memorias mías y de Dumbledore. El decidió que sería la forma más sencilla de explicarle a la Órden sobre su plan sin arriesgar que el Señor Oscuro se enterara ántes. Por eso te las entregó con tantos meses de anticipación. Para que nadie sospechara. Y te pidió si no mal recuerdo que no la abrieras mientras él aún estuviera en Hogwarts."

Como era de esperar, todos saltaron con preguntas y comentarios.

- "Dónde está es caja?"

- "Minerva, es eso cierto?"

- "Aún creo que es una trampa..."

A lo que Minerva contestó... – "Vigilenlo mientras busco y traigo esa caja."-


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4 

Unos minutos más tarde Minerva volvía con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

- "Ahora recuerdo que hace unos meses atrás intenté abrirla pero no lo logré. Parece que se necesita una contraseña o algo así."

- "¿Pero Dumbledore no te dijo la contraseña?" – preguntó Lupin un poco asombrado.

Pero Moody parecía tener una ídea. – "Talvés su intención era que la abrieras frente a alguien que posee esa contraseña. Si se supone que deberías informarle a la Órden de su contenido, talvés la intención era que estuvieramos todos presentes e intentáramos. Pero sólo en ti confiaba para custodiar la caja".-

- "Si, eso tenía sentido, pero, ¿alguien sabe la contraseña o recuerda talvés alguna clave que le haya dado el Director.?"

- "Si me premiten," - intervino Snape, - "posiblemente sea Potter quien posea dicha contraseña. Considerando que era su alumno predilecto y últimamente pasaban bastante tiempo juntos en su oficina."

- "A mí, no me informó de nada. Y sabe, su cara me recuerda a Voldemort con esos ojos de serpiente. Diferente color nada mas."

Snape había olvidado su apariencia e inmediatamente cambió a sus rasgos mas humanos. Volviendo sus ojos a negros, su piel cetrina y su nariz ganchuda que Harry tanto despreciaba.

En si todo lo que fuera 'Snape' Harry despreciaba.

Con un poco de asombro por parte de sus colegas al ver lo fácil que le era cambiar a su máscara humana, Snape decidió presionar un poco más.

- "Recuerda niño estúpido, debes recordar, estoy seguro que tú debes saber la contraseña. Sólo tienes que buscar en esa cabeza dura que tienes."

- "No insultes a Harry y en mi casa, Snape."

Con un bufido y sin dar mayor importancia Snape siguió, - "la contraseña como en la mayoría de estos casos debe funcionar con el pensamiento. No con la palabra.

Piensa en algo secreto que Dumbledore te halla enseñado, mostrado o dicho."

- "El Profesor Snape tiene razón,- dijo Moody – en un caso así, nadie más sabría la contraseña, únicamente quién debía saberla. Y nadie a su alrededor podría aprenderla.

Piensa Harry, no perdemos nada con intentarlo, piensa. Algo que sólo tú y Albus sabrían."

No quería darle la razón a Snape, pero a pedido de Moody, Harry se puso a pensar. Que secreto Dumbledore le había confiado. Que era lo que él y Dumbledore sabían.

- "Severus, dices que aquí dentro hay memorias tuyas y de Albus. Pero eso no explica porqué lo mataste."

- "Haayy, Minerva. Si hubieses recordado esta caja ántes, yo no tendría que estar aquí encadenado y respondiendo a preguntas obvias. Pero bueno..."-

Ya sintiéndose mareado nuevamente por la pérdida de sangre y el punzánte dolor que no lo abandonaba, Snape sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo más conciente. Así que decidió hacerlo rápido.

- "Te lo voy a decir bien simple, Albus no está muerto. Es verdad que me obligó a cumplir con esa desagradable tarea, pero no había otra opción. Yo asesiné a Dumbledore. Pero él no está muerto."

Un silencio sepulcral lo rodeaba. Su vista se hacia mas borrosa, y sentía como su cabeza giraba. Agradecía en ese momento el no estar de pie o en este momento ya estaría besando el suelo.

Hasta que todo oscureció.

-----------

Mientras Hagrid cuidaba de Snape, Hermione hablaba con Harry en un tono bajo.

- "Talvés esté relacionado con ess tareas que tú y Dumbledore han estado haciendo esos últimos días. Esa que no quería que se lo dijeses a nadie."

Verdad era que Harry ya había pensado en eso. Era mas que obvio. Y al tener que pensarla y no decirla, contribuía a que siguiera siendo un secreto entre ellos.

Asi que decidido se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la pequeña cómoda que había en el cuarto, en donde la Profesora McGonagall había dejado la caja.

Se inclinó hacia ella con su naríz casi tocando la tapa, y pensó lo más fuerte que pudo, ( como si los pensamientos tuvieran volúmen – se dijo a si mismo), "HORCRUXES."

Pero no funcionó. Trató de abrirla con las manos, ya que talvés la palabra sólo desentrancaba la tapa. Pero no, seguía igual de cerrada.

Ya volvía a su asiento cuando se le ocurrió, porqué pensé en varios, cuando lo más conocido es hacer sólo uno. Sólo Voldemort es el único mago conocido que ha hecho más de uno. Y nadie lo sabe además.

Y volvió rápidamente hasta la caja, volvió a inclinarse y penso, HORCRUX.

Y la tapa se elevó unos pocos milímetros. Lo había logrado.

Minerva que lo estaba viendo, se acercó rápidamente y tomó la caja. – Realmente me gustaría saber ese gran secreto y esa misión que te encargó.-

Harry sonrió apenas mientras dejaba espacio a los demás que se acercaban y ya rodeaban el pequeño mueble.

Dentro de la caja habia una carta adherida a la tapa. Y cinco hileras de pequeños y delgados frasquitos. De los cuáles casi la mitad eran de un negro azulado mientras que el resto eran plateados. Harry supuso que sería diferencia del material en que construyeron las pequeñas botellas, porque él sabía que las memorias eran siempre plateadas.

McGonagall, tomó la carta y luego varios minutos y varias páginas de leerla en silencio y el haber bajado varios tonos el color de su cara, tuvo que recostarse en una de sillas. Ayudada por Lupin, quien inmediatamente notó los cambios.

- "Minerva..., dinos, que dice."

Y Minerva que ahora tenía sus ojos brillosos, asintió con la cabeza y le pasó la carta a Tonks. – "Leela para todos, mi querida."-

Tonks un poco asombrada y preocupada por la Profesora, asintió y comenzó a leerla inmediatamente.

_Querida Minerva._

_Espero que cuándo leas esto todo halla salido como lo esperaba._

_A estas altura ya habremos perdido a el Profesor Snape o a Mi._

_Uno de nosotros dos fallecerá ántes de finalizar el curso._

_No, no estoy tratando de competir con Miss Trenlaway. No estoy adivinando._

_Paso a explicarte, pero no sin antes pedirte que cuando leas esta carta y hallas revisado las memorias, compartas este material o parte de él (lo que creas conveniente) con el resto de la Órden._

_En las memorias que aquí comparto, encontraras mas que útiles pruebas de mis palabras, y entenderás mejor mis decisiones, las cuales no dudo que aún no las comprendan._

_Por el mes de Setiembre del pasado año; Severus vino a mi con una muy importante información. Cómo siempre el me entregaba sus memorias en mi presencia para más seguridad de que no se escapara ningún detalle. Yo confío y siempre confíe en él. Pero aveces, como dicen, cuatro ojos ven más que dos._

_Así que como desde hace tantos años, el llegó a mi oficina y usando mi pensadero, me entregaba sus memorias relacionadas con la información que el tenía para ofrecerme._

_Esa noche no hubo diferencias, pero la información que recibí era por demás preocupante._

_Severus se encontraba entre la espada y Aragog._

_Ni Merlín podría salvarlo de tal situación._

_Él me informó que hacía varias semanas de esos sucesos y desde entonces había estado pensando en una alternativa, pero no la había encontrado._

_Severus se había visto forsado a hacer tres promesas irrompibles a Narcisa Malfoy, frente a Bellatrix Lestrange como testigo._

_La Señora Malfoy estaba desesperada por la seguridad de su único hijo, Draco Malfoy, quién recientemente había pasado a ocupar el lugar de su padre entre los Mortifagos._

_El problema era que Voldemort quería que alguien pagara por los fracasos del padre, y quien mejor que el hijo. Siendo así, envió a Draco Malfoy a cumplir una tarea obviamente suicida. Y viendose bajo amenaza de un daño permanente hacia su madre, Malfoy Jr no pudo negarse a cumplir con la misión._

_El trabajo que tenía que cumplir Draco Malfoy para Lord Voldemort era, encontrar una falla en la seguridad de Hogwarts y así introducir a ciertos Mortifagos al castillo. Además del tener que asesinarme por su propia mano...-o varita._

_Siempre supe que Draco no es un asesino. Pero en esta situación, ya vés, es bastante complicada._

_Asi que Narcissa obligó a Severus a prometerle que cuidaría de su hijo, que lo ayudara, porque ella sabía que Draco no podría tener éxito en esa misión. Y como última promesa, que terminara el trabajo de Draco si este no lograba tener éxito._

_Cómo ya sabes, una promesa irrompible lleva a la muerte inmediata a aquel que no la cumple._

_Por lo que Severus se encontraba perdido la noche que nos encontramos en mi oficina._

_Pero él ya había tomado una decisión. No cumpliría con la tercera y última promesa. Lo cuál lo llevaría a su muerte._

_Así que por ser su último año o meses con vida, me pidió si podía concederle un último favor. Entregarle el cargo de Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras durante el nuevo período. _

_Y después de tantos años, esta vés, no pude negarme._

_No me gustaba la ídea de perder a mi único espía dentro de los Mortifagos, de perder a Severus, pero no había otra solución aparente._

_Poco tiempo después yo comencé con unas tareas, las cuáles ayudarán a Harry y a la Órden a vencer a Voldemort. _

_La primer tarea, casi me cuesta la vida. Si no fuera por Severus y su habilidad con pociones yo no estaría escribiendo esta carta._

_Pero el daño que me causó esa primer tarea, era muy grande. Severus no pudo más que detener el avance de la maldición. Pero no curarme._

_Viendo que aún me quedaban varias tareas más, iguales o más mortales que la ya cumplida, me di cuenta de que era muy difícil que yo sobreviviera a todas._

_Por eso estoy entrenando a Harry para que las continúe si por alguna razón yo ya no puedo hacerlas._

_Al plantearle esto a Severus, mis planes cambiaron drásticamente. _

_Con la posibilidad de que él pudiera sobrevivir este año. _

_Considerando mis heridas y la larga misión que aún tenía por delante, era muy dificil que yo sobreviviera. Y si se presentaba la ocasión, el no dudara en cumplir con sus tres promesas, ya que mis tareas quedarían en los hombros de Harry; y la Órden necesitaba a Severus más que nunca._

_Además de que recuperaría la completa confianza por parte de Lord Voldemort, y así volvería a ser su mano derecha._

_La información que Severus podía conseguirnos desde ese puesto sería impagable._

_Severus y yo tuvimos una discusión sobre esto, pero al final logré convencerlo de que Yo era el Director, y él cómo Profesor debía seguir mis órdenes._

_Pero en esa misma discusión, Severus tuvo una brillante ídea típica de un Slytherin._

_Engañar a Lord Voldemort con su mismo juego._

_Yo volvería a vivir pero sin que nadie supiera, sólo los más cercanos de la Órden._

_Asi que Minerva, te pido que cuides bien de la información que te brindo a continuación. Tu sabrás quiénes son adecuados para su conocimiento._

_Si todo sale como planee..._

_En la tercer noche de mi muerte, Severus volverá, y te buscará._

_Por favor, no lo mates._

_Él lo hizo únicamente bajo mis órdenes._

_Cuando te encuentres con él, tendrás cuatro noches más para preparar mi regreso. _

_Y regresarme. Aunque de eso se encargarán Severus y Harry._

_No voy a revelar aquí como será ni porqué. Severus lo sabe, al igual que Harry, que ya debe estar imaginándoselo._

_Ellos dos, sólos, tendrán que ir hasta donde hallan alojado mi cuerpo, y me revivirán._

_Espero que a nadie se le haya ocurrido reducirme a cenizas._

_Sé que Severus y Harry no se llevan muy bien, pero son los únicos que pueden hacerlo. Severus por su extraordinaria habilidad para este tipo de 'arte' y Harry, porque es el único que puede ayudarlo, y a esta altura debe haber comprendido porque le pedí que guardara secreto sobre tantas cosas._

_Revisa las memorias Minerva, y así podrás verificar todo lo que te he mencionado._

_Pero no olvides, sólo tienes siete noches para contactarte con Severus. El deberá verte en la tercera noche, pero por si alguna razón no le es posible, tú deberás pensar una forma de contactarte con él._

_Porque pasados los siete días, mi cuerpo perderá el hechizo conservador que le aplicaré minutos ántes de mi muerte._

_Y comenzará a descomponerse._

_Espero que nos veamos pronto._

_Albus G.W. Dumbledore_


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5 

La Profesora McGonagall se había retirado a revisar las memorias a una pequeña pieza de descanzo y juego que se encontraba en la planta alta, al igual que los dormitorios.

Ella era la orgullosa dueña de un Pensadero pequeño, casi la mitad de tamaño del que Harry había visto en la oficina de Dumbledore.

Se había retirado sola, a revisar las memorias en privado, y aunque Harry se moría de ganas de arrodillarse junto a la puerta y escuchar o ver, si la profesora vería las memorías entrando en ellas o las haría flotar sobre el Pensadero, como Dumbledore lo había echo un par de veces frente a Harry.

Pero Hermione lo vigilaba. Su amiga había estado muy callada toda la noche.

Ya hacía varías horas que habían llegado a ese caserón, y aunque aún no tenía sueño por más tarde que era, ya su estómago le estaba gruñiendo hacia un buen rato.

Pensar que Ron está cómodamente acostado, roncando a sus anchas.

Cuándo se entere de todo lo que vivimos esta noche, se va a morir. Y se va enojar con nosotros también.

Su estómago ya estaba haciendo su mejor imitación de Snape y su Grrr-pantera, cuándo Santa Tonks dijo, - "Tengo hambre, hay algo para comer o .. y ya sacando su varita..."

- "Uff, nosotros también tenemos hambre, Hermione, ¿no tienes hambre?" - mencionó Harry.

- "Bueno, si..., la verdad que si. Podríamos volver a Grimaud Place y comer algo. Para luego volver."

Mientras Tonks, varita en alto seguía mirándolos, cuándo Harry saltó, - "QUE? Y alejarnos de aquí y perder algun dato o información... no, no, no.

¿Tonks, puedes hacerme aparecer algún sandwich de algo, por ahí?"

- "Será mejor que no hagan migas aquí."- Resongó Moods.  
- "Tonks, Hermione, Harry, vayan y coman en el comedor, y no ensucien mucho.

La Profesora McGonagall tiene para un buen rato, revisando todas esas memorias.

Cuando ella regrese, con seguridad ustedes tres ya habran vuelto también.

Nosotros nos quedaremos a cuidar de Snape.

Aunque Hagrid esté más que contento con realizar esa tarea el sólo."

Con una sonrisa Tonks, Hermione y Harry bajaron las escaleras y elijieron asientos en el comedor. Con unos grandes y revueltos moviemientos de su muñeca, Tonks colocó un mantel, servilletas, tazas, una tetera humenate y varias clases diferentes de sandwiches.

Después del primer sandwich Hemione se dirigió a Tonks.

- "¿Que piensas de todo eso?"

Harry que había decidido que su estómago necesitaba mucha atención al momento, prefirió seguir masticando y no intervenir.

- "Que pienso.. je je.."- Con una sonrisa amplia y un guiñe del ojo. –"Que Hagrid está enamorado..."

- "No, Tonks, me refiero a todo lo demás. Y no creo que sea enamoramiento. Simple fascinación talvés."

Harry no quería ni pensar.. Hagrid y Snape.. ewww...

Así que tragó rápido y salió a defender a su amigo.

- "No está enamorado. Tonks tienes una mente sucia.

Yo creo que Hermione tiene razón, es fascinación, no olvidemos que al parecer Snape es una clase muuy rara de bicho. Y ya sabemos todos como se pone Hagrid de emocional cuando de algun feo, arrastrado, venenoso, nuevo bicho se le cruza.

Si no, recuerden a Norbet el dragón, o Fluffy el perro de tres cabezas, o Aragog la araña gigante que hablaba, o los Escregutos de cola explosiva, que además tenían un agijón venenoso, ...y así podría seguir toda la noche."

Tonks, que no pudo evitar imaginarse el mini zoológico mutante de Hagrid y visualizar a Snape en el, comenzó a reir con fuerzas.

- "En serio, Tooonks. Hermione, dile que es verdad que tenía una araña gigante que hablaba y un perro de tres cabezas y todo lo demás."

- "Es verdad. Tonks en serio. Harry dice la verdad."

- "No dudo de Harry, Mione."- Ya serenándose un poco –"Pero, por lo que me comentan, ninguna de ellas tenían forma humanoide, o similar."

Era cierto. Pero Hermione disparó. – "Verdad, pero recuerda que Hagrid dijo cuando llegamos, algo como, 'Nunca pensé que Dumbledore tuviera una mascota como esta'. O algo así... Así que creo que Hagrid lo está viendo como una futura mascota para su colección. Y es verdad que a él le gustan las mascotas peligrosas."

- "Cuánto más colmilludas y venenosas, mejor."- Agregó Harry, con la boca llena.

---------------

Una hora más tarde, ya habían regresado Tonks, Hermione y Harry al dormitorio de huéspedes.

Y cómo sorpresa traían a Ron con ellos.

Quién se había despertado en medio de la noche y al ver la cama vacía de Harry, bajó inmediatamente muy preocupado a averiguar que sucedía. Para encontrarse con su madre de bata en la cocina, vigilando la casa.

Inmediátamente se trasladó por la cadena Flú hasta la residencia de la Directora.

El podía haber intentado aparatar, pero supuso que la casa de la Jefa de Griffindor estaría asegurada contra gente apareciendo sin permiso en su sala de estar.

Así que tomó un puñado del polvo verde, y contra la voluntad de su madre, se fue a buscar a sus amigos.

Al cruzar el Living de la casa, encontró a Tonks, Hermione y Harry comiendo en el comedor.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba en la casa de McGonagall, y no estaba seguro de cómo sería bienvenido, por invadir su residencia privada.

Pero al ver a sus amigos, olvidó todo y se dirigió a ellos.

Veinte minutos después ya estaba al tanto de todo. Y cómo al resto le costaba creerlo.

-"Snape un vampiro?. No me asombra. Es lo único que no me asombra. Siempre lo sospeché."

Con una ceja levantada y expresión de importancia, continuó - "Si, Yo sospechaba que Snape tenía al menos Un oscuro secreto. Algo verdaderamente terrible. Tenía que ser algo peor que ser un ex-Mortifago, porque si él no tiene problemas en admitir que fue un torturador y asesino, entonces él debería tener algo mucho peor guardado. Y tenía razón, vieron."

Hermione tenía que darle la razón, porque desde el primer año, Ron llamaba al Profesor de Mucielago Gigante, entre varios otros sobrenombres mucho mas irrespetuosos.

Ron los ayudó a exterminar con venganza esos sandwiches, para poder volver rápidamente a donde Snape se encontraba.

Ya sabía que Snape había vuelto a usar su cara más humana. Pero iguál quería verlo.

Aunque no paraba de pensar en que a Harry, al fin la suerte le sonrió, aunque sea un poquito. Con Dumbledore vivo, si es que todo era verdad, y lograban traerlo de vuelta, Harry levantaría un poco más sus ánimos y vería que no todo es un bosque prohibído.

------------------

Hermione le produjo una silla a Ron, y todos se pusieron a esperar el regreso de la Profesora.

La herida de Snape ya no sangraba, pero se veía fea y hasta posiblemente infectada.

Hagrid le había retirado los vendajes del hombro, para poder estudiar la herida detenidamente.

- "Si, parece una mordida, pero no se con que especie compararla. Obviamente no es humana."

- "¿Porqué te preocupas tanto por esa herida, Hagrid.?" –preguntó Harry. "Si es un vampiro, no se va a morir por una infección."

- "Al contrario, puede morir por una infección. Eso de que los vampiros son muertos ambulantes son pura patrañas. Si fuera un zombie... pero...  
El Profesor Snape está tan vivo como tú o yo."

Hermione registraba palabra por plabra en su cerebro. Mientras que Harry se limitó a hacer un jesto de desaprobación.

Si es verdad lo que Snape y la carta del Director dicen. Y las memorias lo confirman. Harry tendría que ver a Snape con otros ojos.

Le costaba creer que Snape hubiese entregado tan facilmente su vida por la causa.

Pero eso explicaba porqué se había enojado tanto cuándo él lo llamó de cobarde, en los patios del Colegio.

Y su habilidad en posiones, la cuál era inegable, más aún después de que llegase a Harry aquel maravillosos libro viejo.

Eso explicaría cómo Dumbledore sobrevivió al anillo, pero sacrificando su mano.

Dumbledore dijo que Snape no había podido curarlo, pero sí detuvo el avance de la maldición.

Aún así no podía dejar de odiarlo.

En ese momento, regresa la Profesora McGonagall. Sin el pensadero y sin la caja.

- "Desaten a Severus."

- "No creo que le importe mucho en este momento. Sigue inconciente."

- "Estas segura, Minerva. No es peligroso." Preguntó Lupin sin mostrar intención de quitar el hechizo de las cadenas.

- "Dumbledore le ha encomendado la tarea de revivirlo." Suspiro Minerva. - "Señor Ronald Weasley. Que sorpresa verlo aquí."

Lupin desde su asiento, pronunció unas palabras y las cadenas desaparecieron.

- "¿Cómo se encuentra, Hagrid.?"

- "No me gusta el aspecto de esta herida, Profesora. Parece que quiere infectarse."

- "¿No sería mejor llamar ahora a Madame Pomfrey?"– Minerva le preguntó a Hagrid.

Moody alzando una mano, intervino. – "Minerva, opino que cuando menos gente de la Órden o no, sepan del Profesor, será lo mejor. ¿Que opinas?"-

- "Es verdad, Albus recomendó exactamente eso.

¿Hagrid puedes hacer algo por esa herida.?"

- "Sí, por supuesto, pero necesitaré algunas cosas de mi cabaña."

- "Si quieres Lupin o Tonks, pueden acompañarte."

- "No, no será necesario. Voy sólo."

- "Minerva, ¿ya has podido revisar todas las memorias?"

- "Sí Moody, y tal como Dumbledore aclaró en su carta, sus memorias verifican sus palabras.

Será mejor que todos bajemos. Dentro de poco comenzará amanacer y nos vendría bien a todos un buen desayuno.

Podemos dejar a Severus sólo; no es una amenaza."-

- "Tonks, Querida.. podrias ir a Grimauld Place y verifcar si la Señora Weasley aún está despierta; si es así, dile que no se preocupe, que todo está bajo control. Ya puede retirarse a descanzar cuando lo desee."-

Tonks se levantó con tanto impulso que al dar el primer paso, se piso su capa y cási cae sobre Ron que se encontraba en la silla más cercana.

- "Tonks, creo que a ti también te vendría bien descanzar un poco. Ve y quédate allá y trata de dormir algo."

Harry miraba toda la escena desde su silla pero su mente estaba en otro lado, y le comentó a Ron – "Snape debe saber exactamente que hay en esas memorias."-

- "Harry, no creo que consigas nada preguntándole."

- "Ron, Harry, habran los ojos. El Director dejó como última órden el que tú (pinchando el pecho de harry con el dedo índice) y Snape trabajen juntos.

Así que obviamente el tendría que decirte al menos alguna información relacionada a esa misión."

La Profesora McGonagall seguí habalando con Tonks, ahora en murmullos. – "No le des muchos detalles sobre lo que ha sido descubierto aquí. Cuanto menos sean los que saben, mejor.

Y sé que ella se pondría nerviosa por ciertas cosas.

Dile simplemente que todo está bajo control. Que luego yo hablaré con ella."

Ron movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin notar que un par de ojos amarillos entrecerrados lo seguían. – "No puedo entender que tenía ese viejo en la cabeza. Ponerte a ti y al grasiento a trabajar juntos. Y encima confiarle su vida.

Él sabía que ustedes dos no se soportan; como puede esperar que trabajen juntos."

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos, trato de hacerle ver los echos. – "Ron...uufff... Ron, Hay que revivir a Dumbledore y sólo Snape sabe como hacerlo aparentemente. Y qué más pruebas necesitas de su fidelidad a la Órden cuándo el ha venido hasta aquí después de lo sucedido y tal cómo Dumbledore le ordenó."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Tonks cruza la puerta hacia las escaleras.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6 

Los tres adolescentes no se habían movido de sus asientos. Y no planeaban hacerlo. Ya habían desayunado con Tonks, así que no tenían porqué dejar sus sitios.

La Profesora al parecer ya lo sabía por que se retiró sin decirles palabra alguna.

Habiendose marchado el Profesor Lupin a continuar su misión de espionaje con los hombres-lobo; El Profesor Moody a hacer algo para la Órden que hasta ahora ni Fred ni George habían logrado averiguar, mucho menos Harry; La Profesora McGonagall a desayunar y Hagrid estando en su cabaña; los tres quedaron sólos junto a Snape, el recién descubierto Vampiro, el recién descubierto.. no traidor.

Harry no quiso preguntar a McGonagall sobre las memorias. Ella debía decidir cuales eran aptas para que los demás las viera.

Aunque consideraba injusto que ella no le hubiese ofrecido ya el echar una ojeada a alguna. Aunque sea una.

Y eso le molestaba, porque significaba que aún lo sobreprotejían. Ya estaba por ser legalmente adulto. Y aún le escondían información. ¿Es que no valoraban sus acciones?.

Él era uno de los miembros más importantes en la lucha contra Voldemort, por Merlín!

Ya no era un niño..!

De repente salió de sus pensamientos al notar que Hermione había seguido hablando.

- "Si no fuera porque la Profesora McGonagall olvidó la existencia de la caja y nunca la revisó; nosotros no hubieramos pasado ni por la mitas de lo que pasamos estos últimos días."

- "Yo sólo espero que esto no sea una trampa como Ojoloco dijo. Si tengo que trabajar con el colmilludo y eso nos devuelve al Director... pues lo haré. Y cuanto ántes mejor."

- "Eso es Harry. Así es como debes pensar. Dumbledore confió en ti y en Snape."

- "Mione, se que esta misión con Snape debo llevarla en secreto exclusivo; pero, si llego a necesitar ayuda, puedo contar con ustedes dos? Verdad?"

- "Por supuesto, Verdad Ron, Ron?... Ron?"

Harry volteandose a su izquierda para ver a Ron, lo encuentra paralizado y pálido.

– "Ron?"

Harry y Hermione miraron a donde veía Ron.

A Snape.

- "Ahhh... Hola Profesor.." – Harry levantaba una mano mientras que con la otra sacudió a Ron para que reaccionara.

El Profesor tenía sus ojos de serpiente clavados en Ron, como si quisiera hipnotizarlo. Pero al ver que Harry le hablaba, los miró y luego a su amiga.

Inmediatamente comenzó a moverse tratando de sentarse en la cama, cuando Hermione salta de su silla y corre a su lado y comienza a arreglarle los almohadones en su espalda.

Snape como Harry quedaron congelados. Mientras que con Ron el efecto fue a la inversa.

- "Que haces Hermione?"

- "Está Herido, lo estoy ayudando,... qué...?"

- "Gracias señorita Granger. Pero aléjese de mi ahora mismo.!"

Ron no podía perder mas color, y sus ojos amenazaban con saltar de sus órbitas; cuando para énfasis de sus palabras, Snape sonrie con todos sus dientes perdiendo todo rasgo humano en su cara.

Hermione que ya había corrido toda la distancia de la cama hasta su silla, estaba ahora calculando cuanto le llevaría de la silla hasta la puerta. Pero ella no estaba segura que velocidad tendría Snape, aunque se encontraba herido.

Talvés por falta de sueño, o talvés por años de mal tratos a manos de este Profesor, Harry perdió un poco el control.

- "Porqué es así? Ella sólo lo está ayudando. ¿No puede ser un poco amable aunque sea un día al año.?"

- "Señor Potter; nunca cruzó por su dura cabeza el que yo tenga mejores razones que usted para lo que digo y el porqué?"

- "Bastardo desagradecido" – murmuraba Ron.

- "Señores, parece que me encuentro generoso y donaré parte de mi tiempo en explicaciones. No es que ustedes se las merescan, por supuesto." – Decía Snape mientras movía una mano languidamente por los aires hacia los tres.

- "Le agradesco a la señorita Granger por su... inesperada ayuda. Pero teniendo en cuenta que.., por ponerlo de una forma ..simple.. para ustedes, estoy muy hambriento, no es buena ídea que ella o algunos de ustedes se acerque demasiado a mi persona."

- "Professor, ..."

- "Si Potter."

- "Siendo usted un vampiro... ehh... a quienes se ha comido estos años que ha estado en Hogwarts.?"

Arqueando una ceja y con una expresión de asco, responde casi de inmediato en un tono bajo – "Nuevamente demostrando claramente que la valentía de Griffindor es estupidéz confundida. Pero, bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta.. Sinceramente, ni a la mitad de los que yo quisiera."

- "Pero, como Dumbledore se lo permitía?"

- "Dumbledore, no quería saber. Mientras no fuera un alumno, o alguien del Staff, a él no le interesaba. Mientras fuera período de clases, yo era su responsabilidad, como todo lo que sucede en ese castillo. Pero fuera de esos meses, durante las vacaciones, él ya no cargaba con responzabilidad alguna sobre mi.

Y el se aseguraba que durante las clases yo me mantuviera de animales. Los cuales nunca me satisfacieron por completo, ni me alimentaban correctamente."

- "O sea que siempre está hambriento?"

- "Casi constantemente, señorita Granger."

- "Con razón tiene ese carácter." – Ron le susurró a Harry.

- "Señor Weasley, le advierto... que lo oí. Nuevamente.

Y si usted hubiera pasado sólo un período hambriento al punto de la histeria como yo lo e pasado, usted también actuaría diferente."

- "Pero después de tantos años, no se acostumbró?"

- "Uno nunca se acostumbra a tener hambre Ron." – Decía un Harry con la vista perdida.

- "Gran verdad señor Potter. Pero además debo agregar que en este momento estoy herido y he sangrado bastante. Ustedes entienden supongo..."

- "Hagrid ya regresa, fue a buscar algunas cosas a su cabaña. Pero ya regresa."

- "Señor Weasley, que es lo que usted me esta queriendo decir?

No será que me me está ofreciendo al guardabosque de Hogwarts?"

- "No, no.. el fue a buscar algunas cosas para su herida."

- "Mientras tanto usted podría hablarme sobre la misión para Dumbledore." – Harry sólo estaba interesado en obtener información de algún lado.

Con una expresión severa y sisseando que les hizo recordar a cierto rubio, le respondió

- "Potter,.. estoy famélico, no con ganas de charlar."

Olvidando Ron que se encontraba en una habitacion junto a su poco querido Profesor vampiro y sumándole hambriento, le pregunta una duda que seguro todos tenían.

- "Que ha pasado con Draco Malfoy?"

- "El señor Malfoy hijo está bajo mi custodia y brindando importantes servicios a mi persona. "

Harry y Hermione se mirarona los ojos – "Haciendo que exactamente?" – pregunto Harry.

- "El me a estado alimentando estos últimos días."

Luego de un momento todos reaccionaron – "QUÉ?"

- "Mató a Malfoy!." – suspiro Ron.

- "No Señor Weasley."

- "En serio Ron, nunca has leído nada de estudio, verdad?

Es de conocimiento general de cuarto año."

- "Y nuevamente señorita Granger, ilumínenos con su sabiduría."

Sin prestarle demasiada atención a Snape, Hermione continuó – "Como decía, es de conocimiento general, se da en tercero y nadie que llegue a cuarto puede no saberlo."-

Haciendo una pausa para mirar a Harry Ron que seguian con una expresión de no saber de que hablaba. Hermione cerro los ojos, suspiro y continúo.

- "En raras ocasiones llevan a la muerte a aquella persona (victima o donante) que ha sido mordida por un vampiro.

Ya que un adulto posee alrededor de cinco litros de sangre, variando por su altura, peso y sexo. Ningún vampiro posee un estómago tan dilatable como para albergar esa cantidad.

Ahora si la herida por donde el vampiro sustrajo la sangre del donante o víctima no es correctamente curada o cerrada, ésta puede llevar a la muerte por desangramiento. O si ocurriera una infección, por envenenamiento sanguíneo.

También si la victima es un bebe o un niño pequeño, solamente en esos casos, los drenarían llevándolos a la muerte.

O que una persona adulta fuera atacada por mas de un vampiro."

Terminando Hermione miró a Snape buscando aprobación a sus palabras, ya que había recordado en ese momento que Snape no era una clase común de vampiro, y talvés en algo variaba de raza a raza. Pero Snape la miró sin decir nada.

- "Entonces... (comenzó Harry).. porqué Malfoy lo permite, no entiendo. Usted lo obliga?"

- "Podemos decir que la experiencia tiene sus ventajas y consecuencias agradables para ambas partes.Y no, no lo obligo. El tiene una gran deuda conmigo."-  
Y con una amplia sonriza agregó.

- "Y se la estoy cobrando a gotas.."

- "Pero Malfoy ya sabía lo que usted era?"

- "Vampiro, señor Weasley. ¿Tanto le cuesta pronunciar esa palabra?"-  
Y moviendo la cabeza en resignación, miró a su hombro y con su mano derecha comenzó lentamente a remover el bendaje.

- "Draco lo supo por su padre, hace un par de años. Actualmente Él y Dumbledore eran los únicos que lo sabían en Hogwarts."

- "Pero cómo... ? "

Resignándose a que esta podía ser la única forma de olvidar su gruñiente estómago por un rato, Snape decidió concentrarse en sus memorias ante que concentrarse en su hambre.

- "Cómo ya sabrán asistí a Hogwarts cómo alumno en los mismos tiempos que Lucius Malfoy, padre de Draco.  
Siendo alumno no tenía permitido el vagar de noche por los pasillos mucho menos por los jardínes o el bosque dónde aveces obtenía algún pequeño animal. Así que por esos tiempos, Lúcius me alimentaba."

- "Desde cuándo es usted vampiro, Señor." – Preguntó una respetuosa Hermione.

- "Desde que nací, Lo heredé de mi madre, pero sólo se desarrolla y manifiesta por el lado masculino de mi familia. Mi madre si hubiese querido hubiese podido desarrollar la habilidad, pero para los hombres no es una opción."

- "Y cuántos siglos tiene usted, Señor?" – Preguntó Ron bajo la severa mirada de Hermione que no podía creer que su amigo ya hubiese olvidado que hace unos meses atrás habían encontrado en un viejo periódico esa información sobre su edad.

- "Siglos? O señor Weasley, no se guíe por las historias muggle. Los vampiros de mi raza no somos eternos o inmortales. Yo soy tan mortal como usted; y tengo 41 años."

- "Profesor, cómo es que Malfoy padre, lo descubrió como vampiro? Y porqué decidió ayudarlo?."

- "Parece que piensan escribir mi biografía.

Pero no tengo otra opción.

Al contrario de lo que la gente piensa, yo poseo amigos. Nunca fui tan popular como tu padre, Potter, pero tuve un buen amigo, y ese fue y es Lucius."

- "Pero Malfoy es un Mortifago.!"

- "Y también yo!."

- "Y cómo él lo descubrió... y Dumbledore?"

- "Porqué estoy contando mi vida privada, me pregunto. Ahh, si,.. hambre.

Dumbledore no tenía ningún problema en aceptarme en su Colegio ya que ántes había aceptado a un semi-gigante y ese mismo año a un niño-lobo, aunque yo no lo sabía en ese momento."

- "El niño-lobo al que se refiere, es el Profesor Lupin, verdad?"

- "Si, Potter. Y hazme el favor de no interrumpir.  
En donde quede... ha si... Ya estaba en el Colegio y Dumbledore estaba al tanto de mis antecedentes familiares. Los Prince venían desde hace siglos a estudiar en Hogwarts, así que no había problema alguno. SI los anteriores Directores no se negaban, mucho menos se iba a negar Dumbledore."

Al principio todo era diferente.

No tenía forma alguna de obtener mi alimento y temiendo perder el control y terminar con sangre de Griffindors y no exactamente en mis manos; decidí hablar con el Director.

Si, en aquellos tiempos Dumbledore ya era el Director del Colegio. Era la década de los setenta.

No me pudo ofrecer ayuda alguna, más que el consejo de que cazara algo de día. Pero al igual que ahora, no era fácil de escaparse hasta el bosque. Además teniendo sólo once años de edad, el Director no me lo permitía.

Unos días después, habiendo ya faltado a dos clases seguidas ese día, y nadie me había logrado encontrar, tampoco eran muchos a los que les interesaba para buscar, Dumbledore salió a mi búsqueda, encontrándome en una vieja sala de Estudios Muggles que estaba a mi parecer en desuso.

Yo había decidido ocultarme por miedo y seguridad de que sabía que no podía resistir más el hambre y perdería el control durante alguna clase y terminaría lastimando a alguien.

No es que me importara mucho ese alguien, pero no quería que me expulsaran tampoco.

Y el almorzarte un compañero de clases era suficiente para una expulsión.

No sé si esa regla aún se aplica en Hogwarts.

Llevaba semanas sin poder comer. Estaba mareado, débil y no del todo coherente.

Es verdad que aveces puedo digerir algun alimento de los que los humanos consumen, pero todos califican como golosinas.

Tu puedes comer muchas golosinas y no sentirías hambre, pero eso no te alimenta.

Así que, Dumbledore vino a mí, sin miedo y portando una solución.

El me recomendó que confiara mi secreto en alguien de mi extrema confianza. Un amigo.

Al no ser popular. No tenía mucho de donde elegir.

No consideraba a nadie como amigo. Siempre pensé que estaba mejor sólo.

Y así se lo expresé al Director.

No tenía a nadie a quien confiar mi secreto, y además la utilidad en revelarlo.

Dumbledore me aseguró esa tarde, qué yo tenía un amigo, aunque yo no lo supiera.

Y seguidamente me explico el funcionamiento del sistema por medio de 'donantes'.

Mi caso era un poco especial comparado con mis ancestros.

Nunca había vivido con otro como yo, ya que mi padre era humano, mi madre poseía el gen pero no lo había desarrollado y soy hijo único. No tenía un guía que pudiese haberme enseñado alternativas para mi mantenimiento.

Desde que nací mi madre me había alimentado. Mi madre también era hija única, por lo tanto tampoco tenía tíos a quién tomar de ejemplo. Y el gen mi madre lo había recibido de su padre, ya fallecido. No había habido otro como yo en la familia desde hacía casi cuarenta años.

Al llegar a el Colegio y verme forzado a buscar mi propio alimento, estaba completamente perdido. Y además no podía decírselo a nadie lo que durante toda mi niñez yo había creído que era algo normal.

Al llegar a Hogwarts descubrí que yo era lo que los demás llamaban un monstruo. Era uno mas de los que se estudiarían en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras si tuvieran alguna información sobre nosotros.

No era nada fácil realmente. Admito que estaba aterrado.

Al explicarme el Director como funcionaba el sistema de 'donante', fue un alivio porque no sabía, llegado el momento, como dar caza a un ser humano, pero estaba seguro que por instinto y desesperación aprendería rápido.

Pero al ser un donante el cuál me alimentara cada ciertos intervalos de tiempo, no tenía que preocuparme por mi 'ignoracia'. Claro, eso si no tenemos en cuenta que tampoco tenía idea de donde morder o alguna técnica. Y estando en primer año aún no habíamos dado nada sobre vampiros. Que aunque somos razas diferentes, por lo menos hubiese sido una base de donde empezar.

Era patético.

(Snape tomó un poco de aire en silencio, mientras revivía sus memorias. Y notó que su audiencia –la cuál había olvidado por completo- estaba hipnotizada por su relato. Y continuó.)

- Pero igual todo se solucionó. Dumbledore me llevó gentilmente hacia su oficina.

No sé que caminos llevamos, porqué nunca más volví a verlos. Ese castillo tiene demasiados pasajes desconocidos.

Y fue lo mejor ya que no encontramos a nadie hasta que llegamos a la oficina del Director.

Y ahí estaba Lucius. Sentado esperando.

Él había sido quién había informado al Director de mi desaparición. Y además de exponerle su preocupación sobre mi pérsona y mi conducta durante la última semana.

Al parecer había estado pasando por unos cambios de aspecto físico y psicológicos que ni yo había notado. Es que mi apariencia humana cambia un poco dependiendo de lo bien alimentado que esté y según algunos, mi carácter también.

- "Eso explica mucho... "

- "Mhh? Potter...?"

- "Nada, nada ,... continué porfavor..."

Snape estaba tan concentrado en sus memorias que no le dio importancia al murmullo de Harry.

- "Lucius había intentado llamar la atención sobre mi condición a él Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, pero sin éxito. Y por eso al ver que yo no había aparecido en ninguna de las clases ese día, fue directamente a hablar con Dumbledore."

Y hasta que volví a Hogwarts a ocupar el cargo de Profesor de Pociones, Lucius me a ayudado.

Aunque cuando estaba con El Señor Oscuro yo no tenía el mismo problema que al estar en Hogwarts. Como entenderán.

Él normalmente me ofrece algunas de sus víctimas ántes de terminarlas. Muy generoso de su parte.

Si Potter, porqué me mira así.?

No olvide que de todas formas iban a morir. Y no es necesario desperdiciar.

Mmhh, ya en mi vida adulta, la situación ha cambiado bastante. Pero durante las vacaciones Lucius igual pasaba a visitarme, y aunque ya no necesito su ayuda, iguál nos veíamos.

Pero ahora hace ya más de un año que él está en Askaban.

Y aunque los gustos varían de humano a humano, supongo que se debe por los grupos sanguíneos y su alimentación. Me he acostumbrado a la sangre dulce de los Malfoy. (Levantando una mano y rozando las yemas de sus dedos) - Es como canela, pero dulce.

----------------------

Nunca habían escuchado a el Profesor Snape hablar tanto, y nunca de sí mismo.

Le habían dado su completa atención. Y Harry ya no sabía si ahora lo odiaba más o sólo era más asco.

Hacia veinte minutos que Hagrid se había unido a la audiencia, pero ninguno lo había notado. Ni siquiera Snape.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7 

- "Hagrid!  
Hagrid!; detente un momento y escúchame.!"

Con un bufido Hagrid se detuvo. – "Aquí tengo las hierbas, esto le ayudará profesor, sólo déjeme..."-

- "Hagrid!  
No sería más fácil que me consigas algo rojo, espeso y ..."

- "NO!"

- "Hagrid, sabes que es lo que necesito. Me curaría más rápido y ..."

- "No y no!

Porqué no hablamos de otra cosa, .. como el ¿cómo se hizo esta herida., profesor.?

Parece una mordida, pero no puedo asegurarlo.."-

- "Es una mordida."

- "Pero no es humana." – Aseguraba Hagrid.

- "Sí, es humana."

- "Vampiro mordido por humanos..." – comenta Ron entre risitas.

- "En realidad, fue un exhumano. Un zombie."

- "Un zombie lo atacó?" – Preguntó una asombrada Hermione.

- "Sólo un decerebrado como un zombie atacaría a un Aureliano."

- "Hay, ya basta Hagrid. Deja de lamerme las botas que no estoy buscando mascota."

Y Ron volviendo a reír – "Y todos creíamos que Hagrid iba a tener mascota nueva, pero parece que va a ser al revés."-

- "Ron!" – gruño Hagrid.

- "Ya me enteré que planeas hasta comprarme un collarcito, Hagrid. Más ya no pueden ofenderme.  
Humanos. Y después se quejan por que uno los muerde."

- "No, no es así profesor. "–

Y Harry tratando de salvar a Hagrid de la situación, pregunta.   
- "Un zombie, Porqué, cuándo?"

- "Simple, Harry. El Señor Oscuro a decidido ampliar su ejército.  
Y al parecer alguien quiso hacerse el gracioso manipulando uno de ellos. Lo que terminó en un zombie enloquecido, mordiendo a todo en su paso durante plena reunión de los superiores. Tres de nosotros resultamos estar en su camino."

Hermione que se había llevado las manos a la boca al oír del ejercito, las retiró un poco y preguntó.  
- "Cuándo sucedió eso?"

- "Unos momentos ántes de que terminara la reunión y yo me dirijera hacia aquí.  
Al parecer les agregaron alguna clase de virus o veneno en su mordida, y de ahí esta pequeña infección.

Que si Hagrid me permite, no se extenderá por todo mi brazo."

Pero Hagrid muy serio, se limitó a un simple – "No.!"

- "GRRRR"

- "No me hagas Grrr...!"

Severus intentó no sonreír ante la inocencia de Hagrid.

-------------

Harry y Hermione convencieron a Ron de volver a Grimmaud Place a descanzar. Y aunque Ron había dormido practicamente toda la noche, accedió.

Cerca del mediodía, el trio bajó hasta la cocina para encontrar a Ojoloco Moody almorzando junto a la señora Weasley, mientras esta opinaba sobre la noche anterior. Ya que a esa hora, Moody le había dado mas información de lo que Tonks tuvo permiso de dar.

Harry no quiso parar a almorzar por temor a que la señora Weasley intentara hacerle algún interrogatorio extra sobre la esa noche. Así que tomó un par de manzanas y se dirigió rápidamente hasta la estufa.

- "Harry, querido. A donde crees que vas?"

- "Lo siento señora Weasley, es algo urgente. Cuando regreses comeré, se lo aseguro."

Y sin mas palabras desaparecio entre verdes llamas.

Ron que esta vez no se iba a quedar atrás, copió los movimientos de Harry. Dos manzanas, polvos flu y un.. – "Adiós má! "–

Dejando a Hermione para que escapara como pudiera.

Al llegar descubrieron una casa muy diferente a la de la noche anterior.

Con las ventanas abiertas y la luz solar entrando a raudales, bañando todo a su alcance.

Dejando un agradable aroma a sol en las telas y una apariencia de bronceado a las maderas. Todo era dorado.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, el verano golpeaba con fuerza ese día.

- "Pensé que te quedabas a comer."

- "Si, claro, y perderme todo como ayer. Nones.

Ahora, Mione no debe estar muy contenta."

- "Ah, no te preocupes, ya encontrará una buena escusa y en unos minutos estará aca."

Ya iban por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, pero aún no se habían encontrado con nadie. Sabían que el profesor Lupin se iba a quedar esa noche junto con Hagrid a 'vigilar' de Snape. Pero aparentemente ya se habían ido todos.

Ya cerca de la puerta del dormitorio escuchan voces.

McGonagall y Snape estaban discutiendo.

- "No que los vampiros duermen de día."

- "Shh, cállate Ron..."

Y se quedaron quietitos junto a la puerta.

- "No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo!"

- "Minerva, el no es un niño, es mas grande que tú. Y no le hice ningún daño."

- "Y encima te niegas a colaborar.!"

- "Lo que me pides lo tengo prohibido. Dumbledore tenía sus razones."

- "Albus siempre confió en mí."

- "Sí, no lo pongo en duda; pero esto es sólo entre Potter y yo."

- "Aún así..."

- "Aún así, nada Minerva.  
Si el Director así lo quiso, no hay nada que puedas hacer.  
Ahora si eres tan amable, tengo que hablar con Potter que está esperando..."

- "Está esperando?"

- "Señor Potter, señor Weasley, pasen por favor.  
Minerva, con tu permiso."

- "Mierda!" (murmuró Ron ántes de entrar.)

- "Ron!"

- "Cómo lo supo?"

- "Yo hoy me bañé. Y tú?"

- "Ja-ja qué gracioso."

Ya entrando en la habitación Harry trató de escusarse por espiar, con su cabeza gacha y poniendo ojos de arrepentido. – "Ehh ... profesora, recién llegamos y no quisimos oir, pero..."

- "Si si Potter. Ya me conosco esa historia."

Snape estaba de pié a un lado de la cama. Aparentemente completamente recuperado.

- "Potter, toma asiento, tenemos asuntos que tratar y se nos agota el tiempo.

Señor Weasley, tome asiento usted también."

En eso Hermione entró casi corriendo a la habitación. Pidió permiso y sacando su varita hizo aparecer una silla para ella también.

Mientras se retiraba de la habitación, la profesora McGonagall comentaba.- "Sabía que vendría. Siempre los tres juntos."

- "Profesor, parece que ya se encuentra mejor."

Snape estaba pensativo, con sus brazos cruzados a sus espaldas, sin dar la menor indicación de haber visto a Hermione. – "Sí, así es."- contesto mirando el suelo.

- "Las hierbas que Hagrid trajo funcionaron?"- Preguntaba Hermione mientras se inclinaba disimuladamente en su silla tratando de ver mejor el rostro del profesor. Pero el negro y espeso cabello lo cubría.

Harry no sabía a dónde quería llegar ella, no podía ser sólo por educación. Algo planeaba. Y decidió estudiar mejor a Snape.

- "No, no fueron necesarias, señorita.  
Ahora, yo planeaba hablar a solas con usted señor Potter. Creí haberle informado que esto debía ser privado. Tal como el Director lo quiso."

Hermione no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero Harry no lograba visualizar bien el rostro del profesor. Estaba a contraluz y aunque la ventana estaba abierta, el sol no daba de ese lado de la casa a esa hora. Así que la poca luz de la ventana llegaba a la nuca del profesor.

- "Si lo sé. Pero siempre trabajé junto a mis amigos."- Y con un gesto de ambas manos señaló a cada uno.

"Además nos sería útil que seamos más. Es una tarea que aunque aún no la conosco, me doy cuenta de que es muy importante.

Tanto Ron como Hermione son discretos, saben guardar un secreto. Y son muy responsables en estas situaciones. Más de una vez han sido sus habilidades las que me han salvado la vida en estos seis últimos años."

- "Potter entiendo lo que ofrece. Pero debe tener en cuenta que usted ya posee un trabajo a realizar en secreto, que el señor Director le ha encomendado. Y esta nueva tarea, se encuentra directamente relacionada con la primera."

- "Sí pero esa tarea previa, que Dumbledore me encomendó, es muy complicada, como talvés usted ya lo sepa. Y por esa razón Dumbledore me permitió el que utilizara ayuda externa, como ser Ron y Hermione, para poder llevarla a cabo.

Él siempre supo que yo compartí todo con mis amigos. Y en esta ocasión, yo le pedí permiso para compartir la información con y sólo ellos y él estuvo de acuerdo."

- "Muy bien. Veo tu punto. Y si Dumbledore apoyó tus métodos. Para mi está bien.

Ya que vamos a trabajar los cuatro juntos, comencémos de una vez.

Pero quiero que me aseguren que lo que hablemos aquí, aquí queda."

Y con un moviemiento de cabeza el trío asintió.

- "Muy bien."

Varita en mano, Snape cierra la puerta del dormitorio que tan convenientemente la profesora McGonagall había dejado abierta; y seguidamente lanza un hechizo silenciador.

Dumbledore le había dejado su muerte y vida en sus manos y Snape no podía arriesgarse a que se filtrara información. Y en este momento sospechaba de todo y de todos.

- "Nos quedan tres noches y ésta tarde para llevarlo a cabo y tener éxito. El éxito no es una opción en ésta misión.

Por lo tanto quisiera que aclaremos todo hoy y mañana comenzaremos con los preparativos. Así que pueden preguntar sus dudas."

Mientras el Profesor seguía lanzando hechizos inpronunciados aquí y allá Harry vió que Ron comenzó a comer sus manzanas, mientras Hermione trataba de asesinarlo con la mirada.

Obviamente él estaba a cargo de las preguntas.

Cuando Snape guardó su varita, Harry ya había pensado en varias preguntas.

- "Qué es exactamente lo que Dumbledore espera que hagamos.? Cómo es que vamos a revivirlo?"

Llevándose una mano a la barbilla, Snape queda observando a Ron con una mirada similar a la de Hermione. Y con obvios deseos de empezar a quitar puntos, si pudiera.  
- "Sé que el Director logró terminar tu educación sobre los Horcruxes. Y supongo que Granger y Weasley están al tanto de todo."

Hermione y Harry asintieron con la cabeza, mientras Ron le decía 'Sí' a su manzana.

- "Tomando esa ídea, Dumbledore consideró que El Señor Oscuro bajaría un poco la guardia si consideraba muerto a su más grande enemigo.

Además de que mi puesto como espía quedaría asegurado sin lugar a dudas.

Y el echo de su fallecimiento era irremediable ya fuera bajo mi mano o no.

Él estaba muriendo lentamente por culpa de su última misión, ¿lo recuerdas Potter, ...bien, y la última misión que llevó contigo, logró empeorar su salud drásticamente.

Realmente no creo que hubiese logrado sobrevivir aquella noche, aunque no se hubiese encontrado con Malfoy y conmigo."

Pero unos meses ántes previniendo todo eso, él siguió los pasos del Inombrable.

Decidió dividir su alma creando un Horcrux, así llegado el momento, podríamos retornarlo.

Harry no podía creer lo que oía, aquello no podía ser verdad. – "Pero señor. Para crear un Horcrux, es necesario cometer un homicidio. Eso me enseñó Dumbledore."-

Snape juntó sus manos en su regazo, bajó la vista y asintió con la cabeza.

- "Pero eso no es posible. Quiere decir que Dumbledore asesinó a alguien para poder crear una trampa para Voldemort.?"

- "Y para escapar de las maldiciones de los Horcruxes del Inombrable."

- "Pero no puede ser..."

Hermione al iguál que Harry no podía creerlo, pero ella fue mas allá.  
- "Y a quién asesinó?"

Snape levantó sus ojos y los enfocó en ella. – "No lo sé. Nunca me lo dijo. Nunca le pregunté. Pero lo que sí me dijo, es lo que debemos hacer."-

- "Pero, dónde está ese Horcrux?"

- "Yo lo tengo, Potter."

- "Y porqué necesita nuestra ayuda?" – preguntó Ron.

- "Porque no puedo hacerlo todo sólo. Además así lo quiso Dumbledore."

- "Y qué tendremos que hacer, exactamente."

- "Primero necesitaremos rescatar su cadaver. Sé qué Dumbledore le puso un conjuro de íntegra permanecia a su cuerpo evitando así su descomposición. Por ese motivo sólo tenemos siete noches para revivirlo. Ya que pasado ese tiempo el hechizo deja de funcionar.

Luego tenemos que limpiar su cuerpo del veneno que posee. Para eso Potter tendrá que explicarme qué le sucedió la noche en que falleció. Con todo detalle.

Pero eso lo hablaremos más tarde.

Luego de eso, comenzaremos el ritual para liberar su media alma del Horcrux y dirigirla a su cuerpo. Que de esa parte me encargo yo.

Y ya veo que utilidad pueden tener la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley en todo esto.

Primero tendremos que trasladar el cuerpo a mi casa, o Grimmauld Place. Si, creo que ahí sería mas seguro. Si es que Potter no tiene objección."

- "No, por supuesto, hay varias habitaciones que no tienen uso. Podríamos preparar todo ahí."

- "Ahí es donde necesitaremos a Granger para los preparativos del ritual.

Confiaré en sus conocimientos y le explicaré todo lo que debe hacer previa nuestra llegada con el cuerpo.

Por supuesto que nadie más debe enterarse de lo que sucede en la casa en ese momento.

Potter vendrá conmigo a sacar el cuerpo de su tumba.

Y el señor Weasley vigilará y se asegurará de que nadie, exactamente nadie interfiera en el ritual. Su trabajo será por ahora, el de mantener los hechizos de seguridad estables y funcionando alrededor de donde estemos. Además de que nos acompañará a Potter y a mí cómo extra seguridad, y ayudará previamente a trasladar ciertos artefactos que necesitaremos para el ritual.

La mayoría de ellos se encuentran en los calabozos del castillo o en mis cuarteles privados."

- "Y si todo sale bien tendremos a Dumbledore con nosotros de vuelta." – Mencionó un entusiasmado Ron.

- "Eso espero.

Creo que por ahora es suficiente. Mañana comenzaremos con los preparativos. Les aconsejo que regresen a Grimmauld Place y descanzen. Mañana será un día muy ajetreado."

Snape levantándose, salió de la habitación y todos lo siguieron.

- "Te retiras Severus." – Preguntó la Profesora McGonagall sin levantar la vista de su tejido.

- "Sí Minerva, voy a casa por una cambio de ropa."

- "Pero, Profesor, no creo que sea seguro que vuelva a su casa. Conseguridad debe estar siendo vigilada por Aurores."

- "Es eso preocupación, señorita Granger?  
Le informo que eh entrado y salido a diario y aún no me han visto."

- "Muy bien Severus, ve. Pero sería mejor que cuando regresaras lo hicieras por Grimmauld Place. Yo pienso trasladarme hasta allí ya que hay algunos asuntos con la Órden que se deben aclarar."

- "Te refieres a asunto como a Mi?"

- "Eso entre otras cosas."

- "Me parece que sería más conveniente que no hablaras de mi. Cuanto menos sepan mejor. Por ahora."

- "Si, tienes razón. Pero es muy arriesgado que alguien de la Órden te encuentre y decida tomar venganza por lo que ya sabes."

- "No sucederá. Y cuándo llegue a Grimmauld Place, no será necesario que alguien me vea."

- "Lo estaré esperando." – Pronunció Potter, con una expresión de preocupación.

- "Gracias Potter. Pero no iré hasta el día de mañana por la mañana."

Snape se dirigió hacia la puerta, ya con su capa puesta y se retiró.

- "Porqué no usó polvos Flú?"

- "Él sabe lo que hace, Ron."

-----------------------------

El trio había llegado a Grimmauld Place junto a la Profesora McGonagall, con el tiempo justo para el té.

No había habido reunión de la Órden esa noche. Y luego de haber cenado, y haber acordado en guardar secreto de todo, inclusive para los hermanos de Ron. El trio se retiró a sus dormitorios.

Por suerte Fred y George no vivian en la casa de Harry, sino hubiese sido imposible que los mellizos no se hubiesen enterado de todo a estas alturas.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8 

¡Llegaban tarde.!

Snape había dicho a las ocho, y ya eran casi las ocho y cinco.

Podía oír la voz de Hermione desde donde él estaba. Ron corría tras de él por el pasillo del segundo piso, pasando las puertas de los dormitorios. Al frente había una puerta entrecerrada, de donde venían las voces.

Corrió aún más rápido y entro con Ron a su lado. Pidió disculpas por su tardanza, pero Snape no lo vió.

Hermione tampoco notó su presencia. O no les dio importancia.

La pieza era un dormitorio. Snape estaba sentado en un baúl de madera que estaba a los pies de la cama, mientras que Hermione estaba en una sillón a unos pasos frente a él. Había dos polvorientos sillones más, esperándolos.

Snape había cambiado su vestimenta. Seguía eternamente negra, pero ahora contenía unos intrincados bordados en sus hombros y media espalda, que cada vez que se movía al respirar, parecían tener pequeñas gotitas de roció, o estrellitas.

Harry se sentó y observó que Snape estaba diferente. Algo era diferente. Pero su rostro parecía el mismo. Más pálido talvés.? No, no era eso.

La habitación no estaba mas iluminada que por las luz del dia que entraba por las dos ventanas.

Era una atmósfera tranquila.

Hermione seguía hablando con Snape.

- "Profesor.."

- "Ya no soy Profesor de nada..."

- "Ok, ¿puedo llamarlo por su apellido entonces?"

"Bien, quisiera saber si Hagrid se encuentra bien?

Hagrid, pensó Potter. –"¿Que le sucedió a Hagrid?"

- "Él está bien Señorita Granger. Tenga en cuenta que con su estatura mayor a tres metros, posee más que suficiente. No debe preocuparse."

- "Ewww!" – interfirió Ron, torciendo la boca con disgusto y repulsión.

"Se chupó a Hagrid!".

- "Ron, no puedes ser más desagradable!.!

- "Ahh, podría, pero el día tiene sólo veinticuatro horas. Y en algún momento hay que dormir. Pero hago lo que puedo."

Harry que no evitó el reirse ante la cara de asombro y cierto asco de su ex-profesor, comentó entre risas.– "Ron, no se dice chupar, se dice succionar"

Hermione llevándose una mano a la frente, lanzó un gruñidologrando una buena imitación de Snape.

Severus miraba a cada uno de los tres adolescentes, completamente perplejo.

Conocido por ser tanto odiado como temido por sus alumnos. Siempre supuso que si algún día se descubría algo de su condición, los estudiantes pasarían de tenerle miedo a completo terror, con desmayos, quiebres nerviosos y posibles infartos, por la simple ídea de verlo a diario en una clase.

Nunca esperó que se rieran de él y en su presencia.

Ea falta de respeto debía ser corregida...

Con dolor...

Y riendo en sus adentros, saltó hacia Harry, lo tomó con ambas manos y lo lanzó boca arriba hacia la cama.

Inmediatamente sacando su varita, paralizó a Ron y a Hermione que aún no habían reaccionado.

Acto seguido se lanzó sobre Harry atrapándolo bajo él. Todo fue tan rápido que habrá llevado dos segundos en tener toda la situación en su control.

Harry con sus muy abiertos ojos y con una expresión que Severus no supo descifrar; no que le importara tampoco; tomó en sus manos las muñecas de Harry, y se sentó sobre los muslos del chico, prohibiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Harry ya no era un niño, aunque legalmente le faltaban mas de tres semanas para cumplir diezysiete y ser considerado adulto en el mundo mágico.

No podía mover las piernas, no podía mover los brazos y Snape era demasiado fuerte.

Sus amigos lo miraban sin poder moverse, ni pedir ayuda.

Severus tenía una sóla ídea en mente, ver miedo en esos verdes ojos. Miedo hacia él. Sentir como el terror iba aumentando con cada centímetro que el bajaba hacia Harry.

Cómo el aroma a miedo llenaba la habitación al mostrar sus ojos de serpiente.

Torciendo a un lado la cabeza de Harry usando su propia cabeza, ya podía oír ese jóven corazón latiendo.

Y una larga y fría lengua posó su punta, ahí..., justo ahí, donde la sangre mueve la piel.

Y sin notarlo, perdido en sensaciones, comenzó a lamer. Lentamente.

Y comenzó a bajar su cuerpo, separando mas sus piernas para ello.

Hasta quedar cubriendo por completo ese jóven cuerpo.

La larga capa bordada de Snape cubría practicamente todo en la cama. Dejándo sólo a la vista las manos de Harry sujetadas por sus muñecas, a la altura de la cabeza. Lejos de él.

Hermione no entendía porque Harry no gritaba o hacía algo.

Ron estaba en shock, no pudiendo creer nada.

Hasta que un apagado quejido les llamó la atención.

Era Harry.

Pero no parecía estar sufriendo mucho, pendo Hermione, que si no estuvier paralizada, hubiera fruncido el seño.

Harry no sabía como explicarse, no quería pensar. Estaba rodeado de esa exquisita sensación que comenzaba en su cuello y corría por todos sus ríncones, confundiendo su mente, pero despertando sus sentidos.

Lo que le estaba preocupando era toda esa energía que estaba llendo directo a su entrepierna. Cosa no muy buena cuando tienes a tu mas odiado profesor obscenamente sobre ti haciendo su humilde imitación de manta.

Y es lengua, y esos labios precionados a su cuello, moviendose lentamente. Como un largo y dulce beso. Como el toque de alguien a quien le importas. Alguien que no quiere lastimarte...

- "Oookk!"

¿De donde vienen esas ídeas? – (se preguntó Harry mentalmente)

Oh... No... Si... "¡¡BASTA!

Y el maldito ahora se ríe.

Y yo con mi mascota slytheriana despierta allá abajo y ... hay.. no... ya se por que se ríe...

Snape esta pensando que... yo...

Haayy noo, porque a mi?

---------------------

- "Harry" –

(Quien me está sacudiendo?) – "Media hora mas, ok.."-

- "Harry" –

(Dejen de sacudirme) – "Me estas mareando" -

- "Harry, abrí los ojos" –

- "Ron, que pesado, que.."

- "Harry!" –

- "ARGH!... QUE!" – Dando golpes a la sábana, pero sin abrir los ojos.

- "Harry, quería hacerte una pregunta –

Harry ya resignado a una siesta perdida, abre los ojos para encontrar a un Ron confundido junto a su izquierda.

- "Harry, recuerdas en que momento Mione, tú y yo quedamos en dormir todos juntos. Porque ya busqué 'Orgía' en mi agenda, pero no encontré ninguna marcada para hoy." -

- "Ron, que estas hablando?" -

- "Mirá a tu derecha, tarado"

Hermione seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

- "Ron... está vestida, Es más, tú y yo también."

- Ok.. pero eso no quita que estamos en la cama de Snape, en lo de McGonagall y el colmilludo no esta aquí. ¿Y porqué estábamos durmiendo?"

- "Despertémosla, talvez ella sepa."

Ron gateó hasta los pies de la cama mientras Harry sacude a Hermione.

- "Otra vez nooo, dejáme que estoy cansada."

Arqueando una ceja, Harry la sacude mas fuerte y la llama – "Mione!"

- "Harry, parece que está empezando a oscurecer, que hora serán? No tienes hora?."

Hermione que al oír a Ron abrió los ojos y entre bostezos vió a Harry. – "Ahh, ya se despertaron. Bueno. Vamos a comer algo?."

- "Espera un momento."- Ron ya gateaba entre Harry y ella. – "No se tú, pero yo no me acuerdo de nadita y Harry aquí tampoco. Pero tú pareces lo mas tranquila."

Hermione estaba habriendo la boca para contestar, pero al ver a la puerta. Cerró la boca.

Hagrid estaba ahí, mirándolos seriamente.

- "Veo que aún no despiertas."

---------------------

- "Harry" –

(Quien me está sacudiendo, Otra vez, lo mismo.)

- "Harry!" –

(Deja de sacudirme) – "Nooo, no me importa si ahora no tenemos ropa" -

- "Harry, abrí los ojos. Y aclárame eso, por favor." –

Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente, para descubrir a Ginny, riéndose como una boba.

- "Que estabas soñando?" -

Mirando a su alrededor descubrió que estaba en su dormitorio e Grimmauld Place, completamente sólo.

- ¿"Dónde está Ron?"

- "Abajo desayunando. Y vine a buscarte para que hagas lo mismo. Mamá ya se canzó de llamarte."

"Que estabas soñando?" -

- "Algo raro" -

- "Conmigo"? -

Si le digo que estaba soñando con Snape lamiendome sin descanzo y luego una planeada orgía con Ron; me mata." – Si, querida, contigo"

Con una amplia sonrisa, Ginny se acercó a él y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios. Para luego levantarse y retirarse del cuarto, pero mientras se iba por el corredor le gritó. –"Apuraté que se enfría y hoy alguien viene a verte.!"

- "Cómo supo de Snape?"

"RROONN !"


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Ninfadora 'Tonks' estaba haciendo guardia para el Ministerio.

Fred y George viven sobre su tienda en el Callejón Diagón.

Remus Lupin está de espía encubierto con una manada de hombres-lobos.

El Señor Weasley ya había partido hacia su trabajo.

Ojoloco Moody estaba trabajando en algo para la Órden.

Hagrid había vuelto a su cabaña.

Percy seguía encerrado en su trabajo en el Ministerio, sin querer acordarse de nadie, principalmente si ese alguien era de apellido Weasley.

Y Los dos hermanos mayores de Ron, Billy y Charly estaban aún en el Sanatorio San Mungo por los echos ocurridos durante el ataque de los Mortifagos en Hogwarts hacía cuatro días atrás.

Así que en la cocina de Grimmauld Place sólo estaban ellos tres, Hermione, Ron y Harry; junto a la Señora Weasley que había preparado el desayuno, y Ginny que estaba alimentando al gato de Hermione.

Mientras la Señora Weasley seguía atareada con los que haceres de la cocina, Hermione se acercó a Ron y Harry y en un murmurllo les dijo. – "Yo me quedaré aca abajo hasta que llegue Snape, e inmediatamente lo subo hasta el estudio en donde haremos todo, la entrevista, y el 'ritual' también supongo. Es un sitio bastante amplio."-

- "Bien" – dijo Harry "Será mejor que vayamos subiendo".

Como Harry no sabía cuanto le habían comunicado a la señora Weasley o cuanto había logrado averiguar Ginny; decidió seguir lo mas en secreto posible.

- "Ehh, Ron, quieres acompañarme, tengo que mostrarte algo, trae tu té"-

Cómo tenían tazas recién servidas, Ron levitó ambas tazas hasta el estudio, subiendo las escaleras, sin derramar una sola gota.

Mientras Harry secuestraba algunas galletitas de chocolate y vainilla y llevaba todo escaleras arriba.

Al entrar, Harry se sentó y resumió su té mientras Ron cerraba la puerta y colocaba hechizos de silencio en toda las aberturas.

Al terminar, Ron se unió a Harry.

- "Sabes Ron, amigo, estoy un poco nervioso con todo esto. No sé si confío en Snape. No se si creer o no en todo lo que está pasando. Siento que es mucho y la cabeza me va a explotar." -

- "Yo definitivamente, no confío en él. Pero que otras opciones tenemos.

Exacto.

Ninguna."

Mirando a el piso, con la taza entre sus manos, harry confía en su amigo.

- "Estoy nervioso"-

- "Todo va a salir bien. Ya han pasado muchas cosas malas, algo tiene que empezar a salir bien. Ya verás."

- "AAHHHHHAHHH!" -

Alguien había llegado a la puerta.

La Señora Black había despertado.

Gritaba como si la estuvieran desollando viva. Y sus insultos se habían vuelto tan floridos que sería necesario utilizar un diccionario de apoyo para comprenderlos en su totalidad.

Hermione ya estaba en la puerta dándole paso a Snape.

Había cambiado de atuendo. Llevaba una túnica similar a las que diariamente se lo veía. Y sobre ella, una capa de viaje con bordados sobre sus hombros, que caían hacia sus espaldas. Como siempre todo era negro.

Pero lo que le llamó la atención a Hermione no era su atuendo, sino su rostro.

Su 'joven'? rostro, había cambiado y ella creía saber el porqué.

Su piel estaba de un impecable pálido, sus ojos de un negro profundo al igual que su cabello. Pero parecía más jóven. Aquellas pequeñas marcas de expresión ya no estaban. Sus pómulos se habían definido agudamente, dividiendo su cara.

Y estaba, se podría decir, contento.

---------------------

Apenas unos segundos más tarde, Snape, y los tres ya estaban en el estudio que Hermione había preparado.

Harry no quizo admitirse que unos bordados lo habián puesto más nervioso.

Snape cerró las ventanas y encendió las lúces a gas.

- "Bien, puedo informarles que ya tengo todo casi listo, y que si nada inoportuno sucede, esta noche cenarán con su querido y caprichoso ex-Director."-

Sacando un pergamino de su manga que entrega a Hermione.

- "Señorita Granger, aquí le transcribí todo lo que necesitará saber sobre la preparación del ritual. Usted sólo tiene que prepararlo, yo lo llevaré a cabo."-

Hermione asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y comenzó a leer el pergamino.

- "Si hay algo que no entienda, hagamelo saber ahora."-

- "Señor Weasley, e visto que ya ha comenzado a colocar seguridad en esta habitación. Exactamente eso y más es lo que espero de usted para esta noche. Pero estoy seguro que podrá llevarlo a cabo."

- "Potter, esta noche aparataremos en los campos de Hogwarts, cerca al lago. Removeremos el cuerpo de su tumba y en ese mismo lugar tendremos que empezar a desvenenarlo, ya que mi laboratorio y mis pócimas aún se encuentran en el Colegio.

Cuando el cuerpo esté limpio del último maleficio, aparataremos con el aquí. En el frente de la casa. Debido a que sería conveniente que Weasley reforzara una guardia anti-apariciones, principalmente en esta habitación. Ya que no podemos arriesgarnos a que nadie de afuera decida visitarnos durante el ritual."

"Así que necesitaremos alguien que nos esté esperando en la entrada para abrirnos inmediatamente en cuanto lleguemos. Alguien de la antigüa ED ¿talvés?"

- "Si es necesario, puedo llamar a varios de la ED, ahora mismo. Se que Neville, Luna y Ginny, vendrían inmediatamente."

Ook, pensó Harry. Segundo punto¿Cómo Snape supo de la ED?

- "Harry, Ginny ya está aquí, es la adecuada." - Dijo Hermione, además de que sabía que Ginny ya estaba medio informada de la situación, ya que Molly Weasley le había comentado algunas cosas.

- "Supongo que se refieren a Ginny Weasley, la menor de la familia. Si es así la señorita Granger tiene razón, la señorita Weasley es adecuada y no correrá mucho riesgo en esta labor."

Ron no estaba muy contento con la situación, pero aceptó que era lo mejor y más rápido.

- Harry, tienes ahora que ponerme al tanto de tú última misión. Y trata de recordar todos los detalles posibles."

Dejando el té a un lado y tomando aire, Harry comenzó con su relato.

Mientras Hermione que ya había leído y entendido todos los preparativos para el ritual, se fue a buscar a Ginny para informarle en privado sobre la situación a grandes razgos y convencerla de que participara ayudando esa noche.

Para luego al volver, ayudar a Ron con los hechizos de seguridad.

Harry había mentido a Snape al decirle que Dumbledore le permitió confiar en sus amigos toda información sobre los Horcruxes. Pero en esos momentos él no encontraba un sólo motivo para no confiarles la información. Él los necesitaba y sabía que podía contar con ellos.

Y aunque el entendía a Dumbledore por tanto secretismo, también entendía y veía que el estaba muy sólo ante todo lo que se venía a partir de esa noche. Harry no sabía si podrían traer a el Director de vuelta. Snape casi que lo aseguraba.

Pero tampoco sabía si podría confiar plenamente en Snape.

Esta noche era la prueba final a esa posible nueva confianza. Esta noche cambiaría todo si Dumbledore regresaba.

Volvería a tener ese padre, tío y abuelo que fue Dumbledore para él tantas veces.

Ese apoyo emocional ante todo lo que viviría.

Fuera bueno o malo, ya no estaría tan sólo ante Voldemort.

Tiene gente que lo apoyaba, que lo cuidaba.

Tiene a Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

Puede que vuelva a tener a Dumbledore.

Y talvéz ya tiene a Snape.

**FIN**

**No se enojen conmigo, relamente no se me a ocurrido como continuarla. Talves tenga secuela, no se aún.**

**Como habrán notado, le baje el raiting porque le saque una parte que no me quedo muy bien. La de Lucius/Severus. Perdonen.**

**Pero mi proxima historia será SLAH a no dar más.**

**Gracias a aquellos que dejaron un comentario. Y a aquellos que se tomaron su tiempo para leer mi historia.**

**k-tra**


End file.
